Heroine for fun
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Saitama is the strongest woman alive and lives her life as "A heroine for fun". She earns the nickname "One punch girl" because all it takes is one punch; However her powers have caused her a lot of grief as well as weakened her emotions. But after meeting the cyborg Genos; her life starts to become a lot more interesting. HETERO, FEM Saitama and Genos, (Fluff/Eventual smut)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi; I'm currently obsessed with One Punch and LOVE the Manga and Anime**

 **I have taken LEGIT source material to write this fanfic to keep it similar but edited the lifestyle and such for Fem Saitama.**

 **I re-watched episodes to make it worthy fanfic material :)**

 **I hope you like and please review; I worked so hard on this**

 **Darkpheonix666**

The sun beamed down upon Z city; another day had begun on planet earth and the citizens were going about their day to day lives ignorant of any form of danger. Office workers and businessman took the cable cars and trains to work alongside students. Cars beeped, honked and waited in traffic to get to work while civilians crossed the streets.

All of them were blissfully unaware of their surroundings; or of the danger that was about to hit their peaceful city. Suddenly there was a loud explosion causing the surrounding people to panic. Thick black smoke erupted into the air while a few surrounding people started to escape.

The surrounding buildings were hit with shockwave which shattered a few windows, destroyed nearby buildings and left the ground around it barren and wasteland in appearance. Nothing was safe from the sonic boom that just attacked their city only moments ago.

After the smoke cleared a tall muscular blue sentient alien being stood in the centre; 2 antennas protruding from his head and veins pulsing all over his body. He looked around quietly at the city surrounding him quietly. He hated this new world; humans had destroyed the earth and turned it into this vibrant metropolis.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were; he was not the alien they were. They moved in on earth and changed it; not him. They were the ones that needed to be exterminated. They needed to stop destroying earth so she could continue to be lush, green and habitable like it used to be.

He leapt into the air at supersonic speeds; lightening pulsating from his body and energy radiating from within his blue form. Compared to him they were no match to stop him. They would be wiped out easily enough so that earth could still have redemption from their actions.

Blue orbs surrounded his body as he levitated above the city levels. He would not allow them to survive any longer and damage the planet further. He would destroy them before they did more harm.

He lunged the blue orbs at surrounding buildings like baseballs not missing a single strike. Loud explosions erupted upon impact and damage was quite badly done to them; you could only pray for the civilians inside.

 _ **Meanwhile at Hero organization**_

Red alerts were screaming from every screen. This enemy was indeed formidable and many civilian lives were at stake. God knows how many had already been injured or killed by this monsters actions.

The attack had been to sudden for anyone to get to shelters. Many civilians were still out in the open and could be attacked or harmed at any point. The ones in buildings were most at risk right now.

"It's closing in!" one male yelled fearfully. Where the hell was this thing headed? What was its purpose for all this? Where had it even come from?!

"Damn! So whose available?!" another yelled frustratedly turning to face another colleague. They needed a hero and fast before more damage was done to the city. What the hell were they playing at?!

"We have confirmation that lightning max and smile man are on their way!" a female worker explained firmly. Surely 2 A class heroes could beat this guy easily. They could finish him quickly and prevent any more harm from being done.

"Get me a grid level assessment!" another male worker yelled. They needed to know what was going on within the suburb levels and now. Why hadn't they heard from the heroes yet? Had they found the monster? Could they beat him?

 _ **Back in city**_

Lightning Max and Smile man lay weakly on rubble their bodies flopped over. They had been no match for him. This guy was like a god; their abilities were no match for his even with their ranking.

There was a flash of light and the sentient appeared behind the two heroes. A blue light surrounded his body and growing bigger into a beam. More building exploded as he walked away quietly. What pathetic humans; they truly were no match compared to his perfect evolutionary code.

"As you can see there are explosions going on behind me; the destruction left by this monster is left at an unprecedented scale!" The news reporter yelled loudly. Given the destruction this thing was capable of he himself may have to take cover. He was already putting himself and his crew at harm's way by reporting all this.

"The hero organization is analyzing the threat level in order to…." He yelled anxiously. He was suddenly cut off due to damage done elsewhere. Despite him being cut off it was obvious what he was trying to say. The damage being done was very harmful to normal civilians.

There was no doubt that injuries and fatalities were a possibility in this situation. So far they could find nobody capable of beating him.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

A young bald woman sat quietly in front of her TV staring at the now fuzzy screen. The current heroes were no match for this thing. It seemed that the hero association really had bad choice of heroes nowadays.

She had no interest in this sort of thing and only fought enemies for fun. She never really bothered unless the enemy was a worthy opponent. This guy looked interesting enough and if he caused this much damage even taking down 2 S class ranks; then he had to be strong.

"Guess I should help out" she said bluntly getting to her feet. It's not like she had anything better to do today. She had run out of Manga to read and could buy more while she was out.

Slowly she pulled on her hero attire and left her apartment quietly the sun beaming down the dark hallway. It seemed like today was another bright one compared to last week's cloudy spell.

As she exited the building she tossed her long cape over her shoulder. It was not too heavy but sometimes it blew over her shoulder too much in the breeze.

 _ **Back in city**_

The surrounding city was engulfed in flames and burning cars, buildings and surrounding streets were burning. Smoke lifted into the air in heavy clouds choking the blue sky; hell was truly hitting earth.

A small pigtailed girl sat sobbing in the midst of it all. Somehow during the panic she had been separated from her parents. She was alone and scared with no idea of what may happen next. Everything was fine earlier and now everything was falling apart.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she sobbed loudly fear heavy in her voice. She just wanted to go home, to see her parents, for all of this to go away. The poor girl was so amassed in her sobbing she didn't even notice the sentient being walking up behind her.

It stopped behind the small child glaring at her menacingly. She too was guilty of stealing the earth from his kind; so she had to die. It reached out a muscular claw to crush the small girl. Her tears only made this more fun to watch.

Suddenly before he could grab her she vanished within the blink of an eye. But wear had she gone in such a short period of time? He looked around him in confusion to see a caped stranger standing nearby.

A young woman in a yellow leotard, wearing a long knee length cape, black belt, red knee length flat boots and red elbow length gloves had suddenly appeared. She had grabbed the girl instantly out of his grasp and somehow got her out of harm's way in an instant. Hell she didn't even look fazed by what she had done.

He looked at her in annoyance but was somewhat impressed "You're a fast one girl; who are you?" he demanded coldly. Who was this human and why did she interfere with his actions? More than that how was she so fast?

The girl smiled mischievously then quickly got up her white cape flowing behind her. That was nothing; she barely broke a sweat. However she was intrigued to see what he was capable of given the damage he had caused.

She folded her arms and stared in boredom at the blue alien guy. He looked powerful enough but how good of a fighter would he be? "Just a girl whose a heroine for fun" she stated casually her tone slightly playful. It wasn't like she had anything better to do nowadays.

Her expression was blank, emotionless and bored; she wondered if the supermarket was still ok. She heard there was a discount on curry packets and meat today. She had been getting bored of instant ramen for dinner.

The sentient looked at her with utter disgust and annoyance. Didn't heroes usually have more passion than this when it came to fighting? "You're kidding?! What kind of half assed back story is that?" he huffed angrily. Usually when he fought enemies they had a long back-story that bored him to death.

Saitama stood quietly next to the unconscious child. Poor thing had probably worn herself out with crying and shock had finally gotten to her. Parents were probably worried too; she would have to hand her over to them after this.

The being turned towards Saitama his chest swelling with pride. He was truly a superior being compared to modern mammals. He was a proud being born of mother earths fire and biology.

" _Mine_ is far superior; I was born of the pollution man brought upon the earth…" he yelled fiercely. He bore his fangs angrily at slammed his hand on his chest "I AM VACCINE MAN!"

Saitama watched on not saying anything. While his back story was interesting she really had better places to be and things to do. However she might as well hear him out since the cues weren't going to be long.

"The earth is a single is single living organism; you filthy humans are nothing but a disease causing bacteria! Eating away at a single precious life force!" he raged fiercely pain hinted in his tone.

The earth was a precious thing and humans were tearing it apart; uprooting more and more of mother earth to turn it into something unrecognizable. Once they were gone she could be saved and returned to normality.

He began to grow bigger and bigger as he continued to rant; his strength growing bigger and bigger with each moment. He would use all his power to destroy the aliens inhabiting current earth.

"In order to wipe out humanity and the evil humanity built on her surface; the earth and her infinite wisdom has given birth to me!" The monster growled angrily. His eyes glowed red and his size became huge towering over Saitama. He surely had to be strong given how he had doubled in size; god she hoped so.

It had been so long since she had gotten into a good fight with an enemy; given his long rant it had better have been worth it. She would be in a bad mood for days if this turned out to be another dud.

"You say you do this for fun; FOR FUN?!" he screamed furiously. What a disgrace; had she no love for her home? Her people?! Did she not care at all?! The beast menaced over her baring sharp white fangs, long claws and glowing red eyes. He would crush this insolent bitch for her attitude towards the earth.

The monster continued to rant at Saitama for her heroism for humour as a disgrace to protect mother earth. To shame her name with such selfish acts was disgraceful. She should have more pride in her home world and care for it a lot better than her species currently did.

Saitama was bored with this already and wanted it over. She sighed heavily and swung around baring her fist. She moved so fast he barely saw her attack coming; too busy monologuing.

She punched the beast in the gut causing it to rupture and explode upon impact. Green guts, blood and blue skin splattered everywhere. A shock wave hit the entire city but not damaging it more than it already had been. At worst she had shattered a few more windows to be repaired.

Saitama stood where she was silently as body parts fell all around her. She couldn't believe it; for all he had gloated he had been beaten so easily?! He had spilled that bullshit about earth for it to end so quick?!

She remained silent for a minute before glaring and looking at her now steaming fist. Was this some form of joke?! Was Kami messing with her on purpose?! Did he enjoy tormenting her?!

"NOT AGAIN?!" she yelled mentally. Why could she never catch a break?! Why were they always so fucking weak?! Why was every single enemy a fucking dud and not even worth her fight?!

She fell to her knees quietly as depression and anger hit her hard. She had just wasted all that time leaving her apartment for this?! "All it took was one punch?!" she moaned bitterly to herself.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Saitama screamed loudly into the heavens. Yet again she had battled a weak opponent for absolutely no reason at all.

The news had reported a low class enemy only for her to help out and discovered it was weak. Not even a match compared to her and over so quickly she had wasted her time fighting it.


	2. C2: Saitama's beginning

**This chapter is set before Saitama's training against the Crab creature saving that boy. I had to edit some of it since Saitama's a girl in this one.**

 **Anyway I hope you like; all of the first few chapters are episodes written into 3 pieces per episode. So yes this is still ep1**

 **Anyway I hope you like and please review :)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _ **3 years earlier**_

A woman screamed loudly as a giant beast approached the city centre. They had no way to protect themselves against it so they had to flee. This thing had already killed so many as it was.

"It's a monster!" a man yelled fearfully as they fled the scene. They would be badly hurt if they stayed around here. This thing was insane as well as deadly dangerous.

Saitama stood where she was quietly a blank look on her face. She could really care less with what was going on around her right now. Her shoulder length spiky-ish hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had an interview for a job today and didn't pass; so she was in a less than pleasant mood.

She looked up at the monster and a small part of her wanted to laugh her ass off. He was half crab and half human wearing a pair of underwear to hide his shame. He really could have chosen a better clothing attire to wear.

"What's this? I thought a pretty thing like you would surely run away *gig, gig gig, gig*" the creature tormented gleefully. She was pretty cute for a human; and she had a smoking body.

Saitama stared up at the creature quietly. She didn't quite like his sexist comment but she was too fed up to do anything; she just wanted to sulk quietly at home with a beer.

She sighed heavily; this was yet another in a long line of rejections she had gotten from a possible boss. But yet again she got rejected because of her blank expression and lack of enthusiasm.

*gig, gig, gig, gig* the creature mocked again. She was wearing a suit so she had to be an office worker; from her looks she was obviously popular. (Means breasts)

"Bet you're a new businesswoman already hating the daily grime" the monster mocked gleefully. He bet she got harassed by her boss for her large breasts, nice ass and long legs. If her hair wasn't in that ponytail he was sure it looked cute down.

"I ate too much crab and turned into this Crablante. You should be peeing yourself with fear right now little girl. Why aren't you running? *gig, gig, gig, gig*" he questioned curiously.

This girl's eyes were dead inside and were filled with boredom. She showed little interest in his back story or his motives. Didn't young people tend to have dreams and motivations; yet here she was looking miserable.

"Got a death wish or something; is that it?" he questioned mockingly. What a waste for such a pretty young thing like her. Surely many men would do anything to be in her company right now.

Saitama looked up at him blankly then looked downwards her eyes uncaring "Not exactly" she retorted bluntly. She longed for a job; so she could afford nicer stuff but she was having no luck in that area.

"Hmm?" the crab questioned curiously. Her voice sounded uncaring and blunt; someone certainly had pissed her off. He wondered what fucker had gotten on her bad side today.

"I'm no businesswoman; right now I'm unemployed" Saitama revealed begrudgingly. She had looked out a nice white blouse, black neck scarf, blue pencil skirt and matching blazer.

All a professional look but still they hadn't chosen her. The boss had leered at her chest a few times but said her expression was too scary to hire her. Basically the only way he would hire her is if she got on her knee's.

Truth be told Saitama was a fairly attractive woman and had been very popular in her middle school and college years. But because she was so aloof and tended to keep to herself she never really had many relationships. Guys wanted clingy and cute girls; not blunt, straightforward honest girls (Apparently)

"Right now I'm looking for a job; I had another interview today but I got turned down" she revealed bluntly her tone hinting annoyance. This was the 5th one this month she had been rejected by and she was really annoyed about it.

"I couldn't care less about anything right now and I'm in no mood to turn tail and escape" she continued her voice still blunt. She had had enough of all the bullshit; the constant rejections from employers, sexual harassment from men and meeting nothing but failure.

She just wanted to go home, drown her sorrows in a beer and eat junk food. Maybe forget about everything with some adult TV. Hell its not like she anything better to do; she might as well indulge in her own female sexuality.

The crab laughed loudly in amusement; she sure had spunk for a human. The fact that she showed no fear put her in a temporary clear in his good books. Not many people stood up to him anyway.

"So? What happens now Crablante?" she asked curiously her tone uncaring. Most likely he was going to kill her; not that anyone would care. She was an introvert anyway; more peaceful lifestyle.

"Your eyes are cold and lifeless just like mine. Since you and I share so much resentment I think I'll let you go" he stated playfully waling past her. She didn't care about anything right now; she had no need to help others or any interest. A person who did nothing was no enemy to him so he would let her live.

He looked back at her his eyes bloodshot and filled with insanity; he was out for blood no doubt about it "Besides; right now I'm out looking for different prey" he revealed wickedly his eyes huge.

"Hmm?" Saitama questioned curiously. What was he looking for that had caused him so much rage that he needed to spill blood? His claws reaked of people he had already attacked.

"A brat with a big chin; when I find him I'm gonna rip his arms off" the creature stated walking casually down the street.

 _ **A short while later**_

Saitama walked down the street quietly her eyes gazing at the floor. She had been lucky that monster hadn't killed her; but she really didn't care either way. It was none of her business anyway.

She heard someone kicking a ball and looked up casually. To her shock and dismay there was a familiar looking brat someone had mentioned. A kid with a big chin and unfortunately shaped like testicles was standing in the middle of the playground kicking a football.

He turned to look at the woman quietly. She had a nice pair of breasts for a woman; like out of one of his dad's magazines. "Something I can do for you?" he questioned bluntly rolling his ball under his foot. Didn't she have a job to be at by now?

Saitama froze to the spot; horror, shock and dismay filling her; just her luck that she found the prankster that upset a psychopathic crab guy. " _A big chinned brat; If he's caught he's sushi!"_ she worried anxiously.

It was none of her business but surely a kid didn't have to die for playing a prank. "Hey squirt; were you messing with a big crab monster?" she asked casually trying not to sound concerned.

The kid contemplated over his past actions quietly "Well I caught him asleep out in the park. So I drew some nipples on his chest" he revealed thoughtfully. He had looked pretty funny with them on.

" _It's definitely this kid!"_ Saitama panicked mentally. God what had she got herself into right now?!

" _He has no idea what he's done; But I guess I could still help…."_ she trailed off anxiously. She could tell him to run and he could get home before the creature got him.

The kid looked at her suspiciously raising an eyebrow. Why was it any of this woman's business what he had done? It was a free country and it wasn't graffiti if you did it on a person.

Saitama sighed mentally her face becoming uncomfortable; she was torn with the decision as to what to do. She could practically hear both her conscious nipping at her ears with advice.

" _It's none of by business in the first place; plus that kid most likely gets picked on with that chin. I should just walk away before I dig myself in too deep"_ she pondered thoughtfully.

If she left now she wouldn't get on the bad side of that creature that had graciously spared her. One kid wasn't going to make any difference right? People died everyday in other countries right?

She smiled quietly and began to walk away _"Who'd give a shit anyway?"_ she thought sarcastically. As she turned to walk away she failed to notice a familiar half ocean creature appear behind her. Now it was too late to turn back.

*Gig, Gig, Gig, Gig* "FOUND YOU!" The beast jeered loudly his face a picture of insanity. Now this kid was going to pay for what he did. He thought he was funny huh? Well now the joke was over.

The kid looked up to see a giant claw lunging at where he was standing; it was coming too fast at him to get out of the way. He was going to become a human kebab; what a way to die.

Quick as a flash as the beasts claw punctured the earth Saitama grabbed the kid and leapt out of the way. She held the boy close to her chest as they skidded across the floor.

Her uniform was going to get ripped and dirty but whatever. It's not like she would need it again anyway. The kid looked surprised but uncaring; meanwhile Saitama was crapping herself. What the hell was she thinking?!

"HUUUUH?!" The creature hummed thoughtfully. Why was this woman getting involved? He thought she didn't care. Why would she risk her life for some kid she didn't even know?

"Listen kid he's after you now scram!" Saitama warned anxiously as the stunned kid sat beside her. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive. If he died his mother would be devastated.

The kid shook his head in confusion. What the hell was going on? His little prank turned into being attacked? Couldn't that guy take a joke at all?!

The crab creature approached quietly to which Saitama glared at him in her now dirty uniform. She was probably going to get killed but at least it would be for a good cause.

She glared at the boy frantically her expression frustrated. Surely to god anyone would have got the message by now. Her long bangs covered her face "Don't worry about Onee-san; just get out of here!" she warned desperately.

She could handle herself; sure she would get a beating but at least the kid would be safe. If she died it would be for a good cause and would be defeated a hero. No better way to go down in her books.

The kid looked up at her nervously; he could tell he was in trouble. But he couldn't leave without his ball; it had cost a lot of money to buy. He sat up slowly "I can't….I have to get my ball!" he responded hesitantly. If he didn't his mum would be mad.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY MORE WORRIED ABOUT A DAMN FOOTBALL?!" Saitama raged frustratedly. He'd rather get his ball back then survive a mass murdering crab creature?!

The crab laughed menacingly and crushed the football beneath his foot. The poor whined in sadness as his beloved toy was burst before his eyes. "Cold eyes; what's with the heroine act all of a sudden? Don't tell me you want to protect that stinking brat" Crablante asked wickedly.

The boy shivered; he had now lost his football and his prank would result in his death. This was like something out of a comic book. However he never thought he would be in this situation himself.

Saitama glared at the crab monster; how could he talk about murder so easily? He was a kid! All kids did stupid shit. They didn't learn from their actions unless you told them upfront.

"Don't you think you being harsh?! You're going to murder a kid over a stupid prank?!" Saitama yelled defensively. There was a limit to certain punishments you inflicted on kids.

She herself had been subjugated to pranks when she was in middle school but got over. Teenagers were jerks; so what? She was an adult now so it didn't matter anymore.

The crab smirked and laughed menacingly. This woman had spunk; he liked that about her. She showed no fear and stood her ground. "Whatever girly; I've killed for a lot less Y'know! Nobody makes fun of my appearance; no exceptions!" The crab jeered manically.

Saitama clenched her teeth and stiffened; this guy was so easily saying how he killed people for confronting him. Even she thought he looked weird but so what? It was her opinion.

"Oh and by the way; that little punk drew nipples on my manly chest! And in permanent marker!" Crablante yelled angrily. He wouldn't have cared if it was washable but no; the little brat had to remind him of what he thought of him by leaving it there permanently.

"I've got claws! I can't even use a towel to wipe it off!" He raged furiously foam dripping from his mouth. He was stuck like this and couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck in this humiliating appearance.

He lunged a claw at Saitama threateningly. Even if she was a pretty cute chick; she was not going to get in his way. That brat was going to pay for what he had done. He knew what he did was wrong so now it was time to face the music.

"You get in my way and I'll make sure that job interview is your last!" Crablante threatened darkly. Nobody would hire her when he was done with her; too broken and damaged for anyone to want.

Saitama stared at him quietly in shock of what he was saying. Part of her found it hilarious that he thought she _wanted_ to work in an office. Truth be told she didn't; her true passion was something else entirely. But it was only a dream and she had no hopes of reaching it yet.

She bowed her head quietly; small laughs escaping her throat. If she was going to die she might as well spew a few jokes while she still could. If she lived through this she could at least she had the balls to talk back.

She eventually raised her head her cheeks red with laughter and grinning mischievously. "You know you look exactly like this bad guy I used to watch on TV as a kid" she teased cheekily.

Crablante snapped; _nobody_ made fun of him and lived to tell the tale. This girl had pushed her last chance and now she was done for. He was done with her cocky attitude and interference.

He raised his claw and punched her causing Saitama to fly through the air. Her hair band snapped causing her black hair to flow freely as she was sent flying through the air.

She landed with a crash into the roof of a shed beside the playground. The small boy watched in horror as his one savior was sent flying. The one person who could have helped him; who wasn't afraid of this thing had been defeated. He was so screwed; his mother would be so upset!

He screamed fearfully and started to back away. He had to try and escape; he wasn't very fast but he could try and get away at least. He didn't want to die here at the hands of seafood!

"DIE!" Crablante growled angrily his claws raised in the air. Nobody could get in his way now. Suddenly a rock was thrown hitting the side of his face next to his left eyeball. It left a scrape on his face annoying him greatly.

"Hmm?" he questioned thoughtfully. He turned to see the same girl he had just tossed like a human Yoyo still walking. What was her body made of play dough; didn't she hurt at all?

Saitama stood weakly by the monster; her right leg bent as pain shot through her body. She hurt everywhere but she couldn't give up. If she gave up she would be an idiot and pathetic; she could never live with herself knowing that.

She was holding herself up by her knee. Her long black hair tumbling over her shoulders hiding her face. Her shirt had opened a little flashing her cleavage but she could care less right now.

"Stop….right…there!" Saitama spoke quietly catching her breath. She couldn't let this happen; she would not watch some innocent kid get murdered. It was against her moral code to abandon someone when she knew she could help them.

She straightened up her left temple and lip protruding blood. But she could easily patch it up later; battle wounds were worth saving this kid. She wiped the blood from her mouth onto her sleeve "If I watch you kill this kid I'll have nightmares" she stated bluntly.

She couldn't stand the idea living with the memory of him being beheaded or crushed by this guy. Blood and organs splattered everywhere like a balloon; she shuddered at the thought.

Crablante lowered his arm slowly; he was trying to figure out if this girl was stupid or brave. Probably both but hey; at least she was the first to stand up to him.

Saitama gripped her hands into fists tightly "You know what; when I was a little girl all I wanted was to be a heroine. Not some damn business woman…." she stated proudly.

She pulled off her neck scarf yanking the damn thing off. She hated them anyway; she only bought it to look professional. Truth be told they felt more like collars and that pissed her off.

"But some super heroine could send bad guys like you flying with one punch!" she stated proudly throwing off her jacket. She had always wanted to be like them; a proud, fearless, brave and strong person who could always help those in need.

The kid and Crablante stared at her in awe. Was this woman insane or just an idiot? Probably both but at least she was being honest. Not many people admitted they hated their jobs so honestly.

"SCREW LOOKING FOR A JOB; BRING IT ON CRAB!" Saitama raged angrily. She had some anger to vent anyway. Now she no longer needed it to be pent up inside her like a quiet storm.

That manager leering at her chest the entire interview, the random men who cat-called her or threw sexual comments at her; the unfair jerks who never hired her and her failure of a current lifestyle. Now this sadistic fuck who mocked her and would happily kill a kid.

"Oh a Heroine huh?!" Crablante yelled mockingly. This girl was just asking for a death wish; he had been fair at first but now she was just getting in his way. She needed to be taught a lesson.

He punched Saitama across the face sending her flying across the floor. Blood splattered from her face as he hit her across the face with his claw. His jagged edges had drawn blood from her cheek.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Crablante yelled. She was too weak to even fight him; how the hell could this weak bitch become a hero? If she couldn't even beat him how could she hope to fight others?

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" He mocked punching her in the gut sending her flying again. How amusing it was at how flimsy and breakable the human body was; how fun.

Saitama landed with a crash on the ground a loud oof escaping her lips. Her body hurt like hell and everywhere screamed with pain. But she couldn't give up; this kid would die otherwise. She may not have any powers but being this kid's hero would at least mean something.

"You don't stand a chance against me" Crablante mocked drawing closer towards her. At least he could watch her suffer before she met her untimely end for trying to go against him.

Saitama got up weakly her body telling her to stop. Telling her to give up and run; she was badly injured. She needed medical service NOW and badly; god knows how much damage had already been done.

Her clothes were now ripped and covered in her own blood. Her head and lip were bleeding badly. She would have bruises all over her body and she was pretty sure she had sprained her ankle.

She looked up menacingly at the beast. She wouldn't let him go through with his plans; she wouldn't let herself feel the guilt for not trying to save this kid. She didn't want to have to say she did _nothing_ to help him.

" _Your life ends now girl!"_ Crablante growled menacingly. There was no way she could still fight him in her current condition. She would be finished soon and that was that.

As his claw pierced the earth Saitama leapt onto his claw in splits her hands being used to balance her. Thank god she took those gymnastic lessons in high school; finally paying off.

She then fastened her necktie around his eyeball tightly. She pulled on it hard not letting go. Now he would be the one turned into Sushi. Ironic how his own plans were being backfired on himself.

She pulled as hard as she could until his entire eyeball was pulled out along with muscle and tissue. It sprayed everywhere like rain while the ball chinned boy watched in awe as an ordinary adult _defeated_ a monster.

He lay on the ground slowly dying as his insides lay sprawled on the ground. How had had some normal woman beaten someone as strong as him? How could she have beaten him with such a low brow trick?

Saitama glowered over him panting heavily her shoulders heaving. She had pushed her body to the limit with everything she had; but it paid off and she beat him. She had bested this sadistic crab.

" _Has it really been 3 years since then?"_ Saitama asked herself curiously her eyes glowering red at the memory. That was the day her powers began to unlock themselves within her.

The day she threw her normality away for training; to become stronger and become the heroine she always wanted to be. She went through hell and back to become a hero; but she did it and it finally paid off in the end. With only a few side backs to her methods.


	3. C3: The melancholy of Saitama

**I AM ON A ROLL! Pt3 of episode one people!**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

" _After that day; I trained so hard so hard I went bald. I became so powerful nobody could beat me"_ Saitama monologued bluntly.

She was stood in a grocery store wearing her hero attire casually. She got a few odd stares from men but more of them were kids in awe of her costume. She was wearing a Yellow leotard body suit with a Zip on the neck and white hem collar. She always kept it clean and while out and out in case of emergencies.

For accessories she wore a white ankle length cape kept in place with black pins attached to her shoulders. A black belt with a god circular fastening, Red elbow length gloves and red knee length flat boots.

It showed off her figure nicely and her smooth creamy legs. But it drew attention to her bust earning her some unwanted attention. The odd nerd thought she was a cosplayer and sent her messages asking her for hook-ups.

" _I became the heroine I always idolized; so what is this?"_ Saitama thought to herself quietly as she put crab pieces in the basket. They should taste good in some fried rice tonight.

A woman walked behind her staring at her in shock. The look on her face suggested Saitama must have cancer which was the complete opposite in this situation. She in fact lost it due to large amounts of stress on her body.

She began to walk away to which a kid stared at her and pointed cheerfully while his mother tried to lead him away feeling mortified. But being a kid he couldn't help but stare; they were curious at that age.

" _Why does my heart feel so lifeless and empty?"_ She questioned curiously. She thought once she became strong her heart would be full of joy; instead she felt nothing.

Saitama paid for her items casually; counting through her change so could get through her coins. If she could get rid of lose chance why not? Its not like she needed all of it.

"Hang on a sec" she said casually sorting through coins. She had the correct change it was just a bother to look for it. She was so busy sorting through her wallet she barely noticed the building shaking or the people beginning to panic.

She continued sorting through change until she found it. She barely noticed the fact that the people around her had vanished. "Here; I found the 82 yen" she said casually. It took her some time but she finally found it; slippery little things.

To her surprise there was nobody at the cash register. Not but 5 minutes ago she could have sworn a black curly haired woman in her 40's was serving her. She could have sworn there used to be customers around.

She looked around to discover that the entire store had been abandoned leaving it free roam to anyone. There was nothing to stop a burglary being held here now. Suddenly half of the building vanished as if it was sliced off by force. What on earth was going on right now?

Saitama approached only to realize she was stood in the middle of a footstep; a giant one that had destroyed a portion of the city that was made up of.

A giant muscular man with a skeletal mask face and tubes in his body wondered through the city. He was now the strongest human alive and nothing could stop him; he was unbeatable.

"Yes! This is incredible little brother" a black haired man cried gleefully. After years of research the potion had worked. In his hand he gripped a nearly empty vile of rainbow coloured liquid. It was super strength steroid potion that had now made his brother a living god.

"Who knew it would work so well?" with his intellect he had made a potion that would allow them to take over the world. There was no way in hell anyone could stop them now.

" _Amazing"_ the monster thought to himself as he continued to roam across the tiny city beneath him. " _This power is more than I ever could have imagined"_ His current strength exceeded far beyond his expectations he believed to reach.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _My goal was to become the strongest man in the world"._ He trained and trained his body to the limit; growing stronger and stronger each day. But nothing he seemed to do satisfied how strong he wanted to be. He could never reach his desired goal of strength no matter what he did.

" _The strongest man; that was my dream"_ He had desired to become so strong that even the gods would fear him; no matter what it took to reach it.

His younger brother laughed manically in the background. After many months and years of research he had finally found the potion that would fulfill his brother's dreams.

"AT LAST! The ultimate steroid biceps man is complete!" He laughed manically. It had taken him a long time but finally he had made the perfect drug to enhance his brother's strength.

He approached his younger brother grinning widely. At last he had done it; he had reached his brothers goal with time and patience. "Here Marogori; drink this and you will attain the power you have been seeking" The brother explained eagerly.

Marogori stared at his brother with uncertainty in his eyes. While he wanted to attain immense strength he was a bit uneasy about this things effect and what it would do to his body.

"I added strawberry flavour to make it go down easier" his brother assured him eagerly. If he was worried about taste then he had already fixed that for him no problem at all.

Marogari smiled appreciatively; he was really grateful that his brother was doing such a thing for him. There really was nothing that could beat brotherly love. It was like a bond no other could beat.

"Ok" he said gratefully. He then downed the drink in one without hesitation; suddenly he felt his body give a sudden urge. His eyes and mouth glowed with a green light and a power surged through his body like nothing he had ever felt before.

His body began to grow bigger and bigger; veins and muscles bursting from his body at immense speed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Strength and power flowed through him like lightening. Finally he had reached his goal and was the strongest man alive.

"Yes wonderful" his brother cried as he watched the effect of the drug take place. Finally they had achieved their goal together.

 _ **Now**_

"With my brains and your brawn; by combining the strongest of minds and the strongest of bodies this world has to offer. We will rule the world together as kings; we're unstoppable!" the younger brother screamed with delight.

There wasn't a force on earth that could beat the two of them combined. Anyone who tried would be killed without hesitation by his brother's strength. They were just ants beneath two powerful beings.

Morogari swung his arm; the blast wiping out a large swipe of the city. Homes and buildings were flattened in minutes from the destruction. "Incredible" his brother muttered in awe. With just one simple swing he had taken down an entire piece of a city.

"GOOD WELL DONE! THOUSANDS HAVE PERISHED!" he screamed with delight. They were fools to think they could escape his power. They were just ants compared to them combined.

"NOW ONTO CLEANSE THE NEXT TOWN AS WELL!" He ordered manically. No weak beings deserved to survive; only the strong could continue to exist. To have the weak still alive made no sense.

Morogari continued onward his destruction laying for miles. Nothing could stand in his way now; they would all be crushed by his immense strength. " _This is it; this is what I was looking for"_ Morogari thought to himself gleefully. He had longed for this godlike strength all his life.

Now with his brother's help he had reached his desired goal. He was the strongest human alive and nothing and nobody could get in his way now _"To be the strongest man"._

 _ **Meanwhile elsewhere in the city**_

"This is an emergency evacuation warning; a creature of unknown origin has appeared outside city D. The creature is now on a direct path to city B". Millions of people fled in panic from fear of what this creature could do. They could be killed or badly injured; none of them were strong enough to stand up to him.

"All resident please evacuate immediately; I repeat this is not a drill". People fled screaming as chaos erupted around them; where had this thing come from and why was it attacking them?

 _ **Meanwhile with brothers**_

"YES! Run! Scatter like ants! Destroy them all!" The younger brother cried eagerly his voice filled with madness. They would see what true power was; nothing could stand in their way and nothing could stop them. They would show those idiots down below what true strength meant and what they were capable of.

"The strongest man, the strongest man, the strongest man" Morogari chanted quietly not listening to his brother. The two were so immersed in their needless killing spree that they failed to notice the 3rd party who had joined them.

"So what do you think dear brother?" he cried manically a grin spreading across his face. Was he pleased by his new found strength he had given him? All the work he had done for his sake.

"Yeah" a female voice agreed casually. Had he had quite enough of causing problems already? He was lucky he hadn't taken down her local store; then she would be seriously pissed.

She loved her daily shop at her supermarket; bargain deals made dinner much cheaper. She cared little for fashion in all honesty but a good meal bargain made all the difference. Tasty meals for good prices; now that was something she enjoyed.

"How does it feel being the strongest?" Saitama asked casually. Was it everything he ever dreamed of? She certainly didn't find it too entertaining herself. It tended to get pretty boring in the end.

The younger brother looked over to see a female standing on his brother's right shoulder. Even if she was pretty hot; nobody would stand in their way. "THERE'S SOMEONE ON YOUR SHOULDER!" He screamed loudly. How the hell had she got there without either of them noticing?

"Would it kill you to wear some pants?" Saitama asked casually. Surely for what he had power; decency wasn't too much to ask was it? Nobody wanted to see his junk swinging about.

The younger brother growled angrily. How dare she act so insolently towards the two new rulers of this earth! "THAT BITCH ON YOUR SHOULDER! KILL HER!" He demanded angrily. Nobody was going to stand in their way; not even some interfering woman.

Morogari stood quietly not saying anything. He then raised his right hand crushing someone beneath it. He removed his hand to look at the crushed human in his hand not expecting to see what he did next.

His body stiffened before he trembled with horror at what he had done. He had crushed his only brother; the person who helped him achieve what he wanted all along. "BROTHER NOOOOOO!" He screamed loudly in despair. What had he done? Why did this have to happen?

Saitama placed her fingers in her ears as he yelled loudly. Her cape flew out behind her in the giant breeze he created with his voice. She was glad to be up so high; at least nobody could see her but from up here. She was safe from perverts at least.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He screamed angrily his body shaking with anger and sadness. He clenched his free hand to his face tightly fighting tears. He had achieved his dream but with his new found strength he had killed his own brother.

"All I wanted was to be the strongest man in the world. Now that I finally am I killed my own brother!" he yelled bitterly. What was the use in being strong if he killed the one person dear to him? He had nobody left in this world now.

Saitama stared blankly at him smiling widely. So he had finally realized the irony of being strong; not so much fun was it? When you realized all your dreams came to nothing.

Morogari glared at her fiercely. Was she mocking him for what he had done? Did she know he would do this?! He reached out to crush her too; it was her fault he died. If she hadn't interfered then he wouldn't be dead.

He gripped Saitama in his hands her smile still on her face. This was supposed to be how strong he was? She barely felt a thing. Maybe whatever made him like had been a prototype.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT I'M BLAMING YOU!" he yelled fiercely. She had shown up just before he killed him; how did he know she didn't use some form of power to hypnotize him?

He raised his hand in the air and threw Saitama to the ground sending her straight into a tower. The glass shattered and the building collapsed under the weight of his throw.

Saitama lay on the ground unfazed; great now her uniform was dirty again and she had picked up a few scrapes. She would have to do more laundry today because of this creature.

Morogari leapt at her with his right foot raised. He was going to crush this bitch for what she had caused to happen. He stamped on the floor wiping out even more cities and areas. He didn't care; he had lost everything he cared about.

"The strongest! BEHOLD OUR BROTHERLY POWER!" Morogari screamed loudly punching the ground where she landed. There was no way she could survive this attack. No normal human could live through the strength of his blows.

As the smoke cleared a giant hole was revealed where Saitama had been. He had finally vented his anger; but it would not bring his brother back. He breathed heavily and clenched his fists. It was all over now; he had got his revenge for what had happened.

" _I am the strongest…." He_ trailed off quietly. He opened his hand to reveal his brothers crushed body in his hand. A tear spiked his eye thinking about what he had lost; what he had done. How he had been the cause of his death.

" _But what does it matter? I feel empty"_ Morogari whispered quietly. He got what he wanted; but he felt dead inside. He had nothing that mattered to him now; his driving goal was gone.

"Finally seeing it my way now?" Saitama said casually from the crater. Now he could understand being strong wasn't so fun after all. She flew upwards out of the hole too fast for Morogari to catch on. She was a quick one for someone so small.

She punched his face hard causing him to fly backwards indenting his face. Her long cloak flew behind her and she floated casually in midair. Nice breeze up here today; mild but tolerable.

Surely now this guy understood that being the strongest meant nothing. Once you attained it you realized you had nothing to live for. No longer did you have a drive to achieve.

"Having such strength kind of gets lame" Saitama revealed casually. There was nothing really cool about it when you could defeat anyone easily. It was like knowing the answer to a game and it got boring really fast.

Morogari fell backwards into city B completely knocked out. Accidentally when she punched him Saitama hadn't looked where he would land. "Shit" she muttered awkwardly as she looked at his landing. That hadn't exactly been her best move yet.

 _ **After**_

Diggers and trucks had come from everywhere that was still left intact. A full on recovery and rescue mission was going on to help aid the destroyed areas. There were shelters made to home those that lost their homes.

Saitama casually walked out of a nearby store that had survived. She had managed to get her groceries she had been forced to leave behind to fight the monster. " _There's no sign that the evils of this world are disappearing. That hasn't changed since before I became a hero"_ Saitama monologue casually.

Back when she was a middle school student, high school grad, college student and unemployed. There had still been evil in the world all around her; even now as a hero they still remained.

" _So I guess that means I haven't made any difference"_ She thought casually as she walked along. Even with all her good deeds she hadn't made a large chunk of difference at all.

" _I'm not necessarily sad about that…"_ she revealed bluntly. There were some things you couldn't change and that was part of life. She looked to the side and spotted a cat bathing itself under the headlights. Unaware and uncaring of the fact it was being watched by her.

" _But there has been something eating at me lately"_ She admitted hesitantly; something that had been nagging at the back of her mind for a while. The cat stopped bathing itself and looked at her curiously. It didn't run away it just stared at her quietly.

Saitama approached the cat quietly to pet it but it ran away from her. It wasn't scared of her it just had better places to be at this time. " _As the days pass my emotions grow more distant. Fear, tension, joy, anger; they are all alien to me now"_ she sighed heavily.

All the emotions she once had before starting her training were now dead to her. She was no longer able to feel the emotions she once had back then. " _In exchange for power maybe I've lost something essential for becoming human"_ Saitama pondered quietly.

While being strong had its perks and problems; she did sometimes miss or wonder what it felt like to have emotions. To feel something, feel anything inside; even for just a second.

Suddenly the same cat ran in front of her more upset. It meowed unhappily as it rushed away from something. She looked up to see a car monster attacking another abandoned car. Not that she cared; she had to get home and make dinner already.

"No sense hiding if you saw me!" he yelled approaching her suddenly. There was nobody to save her or that could hear her out here.

Saitama looked up to face at him and was only glad he had a licence plate over his groin. She didn't want to have dinner with the memory of his literal "Junk" in her face.

He continued to rant about his name and background uncaring of what he said. This was like a re-run against that crab guy before she became a heroine. Ah the days when she used to care.

" _Before I used to have all sorts of emotions running through me when I fought opponents; fear, dread, panic, rage…"_ she trailed off as the monster approached her.

"If you try get in my way; I'll put a spit shine on that big headlight of yours" he threatened menacingly. Without care Saitama punched him so hard he split in two screaming his head off. While she cared about few things she was sensitive to her baldness.

" _But now all I need is one punch to end it"_ she explained bluntly. She impacted all her strength into one punching ending the fight instantly. She walked away leaving the wrecked monster for someone else to find. Not that she cared she had more important matters on her mind.

"Omelette rice sounds good" Saitama thought casually. The eggs were already broken and she had rice to use so why not? It had been a while and it was oddly satisfying to eat. It reminded her of her childhood when she got hungry her mother would make it for lunch.

 _ **Back at apartment**_

Saitama stood by the sink wearing her blue striped PJ top. She was washing her gloves to keep them clean; didn't want them to stain after all. " _Every day I come home and wash my gloves_ " she explained casually. Since they were the only thing that got filthy it saved laundry.

She then entered the bathroom quietly to soak her body and tense muscles. All that walking had tired her out and that impact to the ground had cricked her back a little.

Her breasts floated above the water like small humps as she soaked in the bath; they were the only thing that seemed to float. Sometimes she swore they got bigger if that were possible.

" _When I go out and fight monsters; I never really feel my hearts in it anymore"_ She contemplated as she soaked in the bath. The emotions she had felt before her training were raw and wild; filled with the desire to persevere. Now she felt nothing inside and couldn't feel any form of joy at all.

She sat by the TV quietly after her bath staring at the TV; some comedy shows were on and they were good to pass the time with. Dinner was tasty and a good use of the eggs. Luckily a few had plenty of egg batter left to make pancakes or more omelettes through the week if she wished.

" _I mean I just do the Heroine thing as a hobby. But as long as I get a kick out of it; that's all I really care about"._ It was a good way to pass the time and it was a good form of temporary entertainment for her.

She sighed heavily and turned everything off. It was late and she had been really busy today; she needed some well earned rest right now. She cuddled into her futon comfortably for the night and began to settle. Tomorrow was another day after all.


	4. C4: A sweet dream

**FINAL EPISODE COMPLETE YAAAAS**

 **Finally my fanfic for episode one is finished. I can't say when I will next update but will leave you with what I have**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

The sun rose high in the sky; the light piercing through Saitama's curtains brightly. They were cheap but they still served to give her some privacy at least. Nobody could see her change or undress from the street.

Birds chirped outside announcing the start of a brand new day. Another day of new events was to happen in the city. They chirped on the wire lines peacefully; bobbing from side to side playfully.

Suddenly there was a powerful shake causing the birds to fly from their resting place. The sudden rumble had scared them off. The question was; what caused the rumble?

Saitama snored away in her bed quietly; drool dribbling from her mouth in a rather un-sexy manner. Her bed shirt had slipped a little flashing her creamy white skin and collar bones.

The noise startled her causing her to wake up. She had been happily dreaming of flying through the air floating on clouds. Suddenly she sat up in a panic as she realized the sound was coming from her wall. It was right beside the cavity where she slept; before she could react a giant dust cloud hit her as the wall gave in.

A hand burst through her wall gripping Saitama's head. Luckily it didn't crush her but it wasn't very comfortable either. It was very rough skinned like Armour; it hurt her skin.

She punched it off angrily; how the fuck was attacking and waking her up at 7:30 in the morning? People were still asleep right now! However the arm came back and punched her hard causing her to be thrown against the wall smashing the building in which her apartment was located.

As she was thrown into the air she flipped backwards landing onto her feet. During her training she had taken gymnastics again to become more agile. It helped come in handy to escape quickly or get out of reach.

Her firm expression changed into one of horror as she realized her apartment had been destroyed; her bed, her bathroom, her clothes and even precious trinkets that her parents had given her; they were all gone.

"MY HOUSE!" Saitama yelled mentally as she stared on in distraught. It was going to need a lot of repairs but sadly she didn't have the money for it. How the hell was she going to fix this?

Suddenly the ground beneath her shattered and she realized she was not alone. Whatever had attacked her home was now after her too. Just who had she pissed off to have this happen to her?!

The creature punched her again but this time she blocked his punch using her body as a shield. He wasn't going to get her off guard this time; she knew he was coming.

She pushed against his force but he was too strong for her to handle. She wasn't used to dealing with an enemy she couldn't beat. Usually their motives and actions were a lot more predictable than this.

Saitama cried out in shock as she was sent flying through the air. She was only grateful there was nobody about as her attire was not very decent. She could only imagine the stares she would get.

She hit a guard rail cutting her forehead and crashed into a bridge pillar making a loud crash. Her body ached badly but it wasn't something she couldn't handle; the iron taste of blood dripping across the lips.

She looked up weakly from her kneeling position. Her PJ shirt barely covering her giving her mild decency; not that she cared about that right now. She had more important matters at hand.

She glared at the creatures angrily; what were they and what did they want. More importantly why did they destroy her house?! They could have just made loud sounds or shaken the building instead!

The creature approached her menacingly its many red eyes glowing brightly. A low rumbling growl escaping its mouth as it loomed over her. It looked like something out of one of her nightmares as a kid.

" _He's tough"_ She thought to herself quietly. This guy was by far stronger than the weaker opponents she had faced in the past; he actually put up more of a fight. She could practically feel his aura pulsing off his body.

"Just what in the hell are you?" Saitama retorted fiercely as she glared him down. Was he made in a lab? Was he some prehistoric species she had never heard of? What the reason behind his great power?

"What are we? That's rude coming from such a pretty face. We are the true earthlings little girl" the creature responded mockingly. She would soon learn how pathetic her species truly was.

"Did you say we?" Saitama asked in confusion. But there was only this guy; or was he actually many creatures fused into one being? Seemed possible given how strong he was to cause such damage.

"I believe your kind call us subterranean's" The creature explained bluntly. They were beasts that lived below the surface away from the upper levels. It was a dark, quiet but peaceful existence.

Saitama gasped in shock; she had heard rumours and stories about such creatures. She never actually thought they would exist in real life. She thought they were just made up to scare little kids.

"We suffer from overpopulation…" the creature explained. They had bred so much that the ground below had become too small. They desired to live on the surface so that they could live freely and continue to breed. That way they wouldn't have to worry about food or space.

More beasts appeared from the ground bursting through rubble. All of them snarling and growling like the savage beasts they were. "Therefore we must claim the world above ground" he explained coldly. They had no choice; it was their only way to survive.

Saitama got up slowly watching as she was surrounded by more and more beasts. She had no idea how she would beat them all but she would try. One against endless amounts wasn't exactly fair though.

She wasn't going to let these creatures take her home from her; sure humans weren't perfect but they tried their best. They were resilient and adaptable making them a strong species.

"The surface world is overpopulated too; this is a problem for us" The creature growled. There were so many humans that it would be difficult for them to find a place to live.

A few unlucky humans had been crushed by debris and rubble; not even having a chance to survive. They had never seen the attack coming so they had no time to protect themselves.

Saitama glared at the creatures fiercely blood dripping down her face. There was no way in hell she was going to let this plan take place. Sure humans weren't perfect but this was her home and she would damn well fight for it.

"Which is why we have decided to eradicate all of you" the creature explained bluntly. Once they were out of the way they could live here peacefully. Nobody to get in their way and nobody to stop their plans from taking place; they could continue to survive in this new world.

Saitama gasped in horror her body stiffening. These creatures were going to massacre thousands of innocent people for the sake of re-population of their own species. What good was that? Murdering another species for the sake of prolonging another one? How would that make things any better?

"Since we began our invasion operation; 75% of the human population has died. This is a battle of survival" the creature revealed. They were so weak and easy to get rid off; showing how they were truly the dominant species.

Saitama felt a chill in her body upon hearing that. She could only imagine the millions of innocent people; families, children and homeless people being killed by these monsters.

She panted weakly a bead of sweat running down her brow. These things were going to kill her too just so they could repopulate and find nirvana? She felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I hope you can understand that" The creature apologized bluntly. While this was her current home she had to die for the same reason they wanted to live. But their punches didn't affect Saitama the way they had normal humans. She hadn't died immediately like the others had; she was just badly injured.

"However this is unexpected; there were no surface dwellers that our punches could not kill" The creature explained in confusion. This girl had been hit with their full strength and was still standing.

Saitama stood her ground firmly "Oh yeah! I could say the same! It's been a hell of a long time since I came across a worthy opponent" she retorted mockingly. (Finally some action around here).

These guys weren't half bad; they would certainly make this battle more interesting than her previous ones. At least it wouldn't be over as soon as the past ones she had taken part in.

"Molemen!" she taunted mischievously grinning at them as she tightened her fists. They spoke about wanting to join the surface; yet had lived their lives underground for most of their lives.

The monsters eyes glowed with rage; they were not the outcasts here they were. This was their home and they would not be robbed of it. This was their home by right!

"WE ARE EARTHLINGS!" The creature yelled lunging a punch at the wall Saitama was pressed against. She dodged immediately but he left a large crater in the wall she was once stood by.

Saitama threw a punch at the leader screaming loudly as she did so. She wasn't afraid of them; instead she was overjoyed at the fact she would finally have a decent battle.

She punched him in the abdomen as hard as she could her shirt flying in the wind from the impact of her punch. As soon as she hit him his upper body exploded from the strength of her punch.

"What?! But how?!" another creature cried in shock. The other moved away fearfully. How was this one human female so strong?! Just what the hell was she? Some kind of god in human form?!

Her fist steamed from the intensity of her punch. That would teach the fucker to get too cocky with her; she wasn't just some flimsy little doll. She had a lot more than just a pretty face; she literally packed a punch.

"YOU BITCH!" Another creature yelled angrily. How dare she kill one of their brethren; she would pay for this. They would avenge their fallen warrior killed at her hands.

Saitama huffed proudly; it had been so long since she felt this kind of attitude in a fight. She felt cocky; confident even like nothing could stop her. She hadn't felt this way since high school.

"DIE!" the creature yelled gripping his fists together and impacting the ground with a loud smash. She would be crushed for her murder of one of their people. Smoke and dust surrounded the air covering her from sight. This gave her an edge allowing her to hide from them as she fought.

She flipped suddenly in front of them kicking one down as she leapt. He was knocked out instantly by her sudden impact and strength. She then leapt onto the head of a nearby one smashing his skull killing him. She then leapt off his head into the air blocking the sun as she did so.

She then flipped onto the road opposite doing a cartwheel her creamy legs shining in the sun. She hadn't felt like this in years; so much adrenaline and anticipation flowed through her veins.

A few lackeys followed her screaming angrily. This girl was fast and very strong; but she was nothing against a group of them at a time. She had nobody to watch her back or warn her of surprise attacks.

One lunged a punch at her to which she grabbed his arm and flipped him over quickly face planting him into the concrete road. You acted too slow you went down faster; he should have known that.

Another one tried to attack to which she leapt off his arm into the air posing in a star shape. At least this fight was keeping her on her toes; due to her physical peak she was able to move fast.

She dodged a monster that tried to grab her slipping between his arms quickly. She landed on the floor in a crouch surrounded by four at a time. How rude? Didn't they know it wasn't nice to pick on a girl in a group? Surely they should have manners!

The four creatures thrust a punch at her all at once causing the bridge to collapse. As the bridge fell she blocked their attacks with her arms; nice try.

Saitama's eyes glowed red with power; she could feel the blood rushing through her body. Her heart racing like a motor; her nerves dancing with excitement; how long had it been since she felt like this?

A sudden surge of power rushed through her body and she swiped her foot in a circular kick knocking them all over. While they had been busy pinning her down they forgot about their feet leaving them wide open.

She then aimed a punch at one screaming furiously her eyes glowing red with power. She felt unstoppable; alive even. She felt like her body was rejoicing in the fact that she existed.

He was sent flying into a nearby building leaving a massive hole where he impacted it. When he woke up he would have a massive headache afterward. More leapt up at the bride to attack her but were sent flying by multiple punches. She was just too fast and strong for any of them to grab her.

The more she fought the more ripped her shirt became; soon buttons were burst flashing her cleavage well. One of the sleeves was torn off leaving her with only one but she didn't care.

More and more kept coming until she was met with a much bigger one that before. She lunged at it aiming for the punch; the creature aimed back causing Saitama to be thrown backwards erupting an orangey fiery light upon her impact.

More subterranean's gathered to watch the burning. She certainly had put up a fight but now it was over and they would take over the earth. Many appeared from beneath the ground out of hiding. They had decided to remain hidden in case of casualties so they could act as back up.

"It's over" one growled crossly. The human female had put up quite the fight but now she was taken care of. She would no longer get in the way of their plans to make this modern world their home.

"What was that surface dweller? She was so strong!" another asked curiously. By human anatomy she was far stronger than the average female. The power she wielded shared a likeness to a god.

"Who? Me?!" Saitama asked darkly appearing from the flames. Her shirt was now burned to bits and falling off her. Her white underwear flashed clearly and her healthy breasts, toned muscles and curves showed nicely. She exuded sex appeal and power; a dominant female.

"I'm just a girl who's a heroine for fun" She stated bluntly walking forwards. She had no business saving people; she just enjoyed the entertainment. It gave her meaning in her miserable boring life.

The creatures growled and cried in shock as she appeared from the flames. Was this girl some form of god?! How was she not dead by now?! How had she survived?!

Her body showed itself to be the peak of absolute power; way stronger than the average capabilities of a human; her brown eyes showing a gleam of red giving them a taste of her power.

"I never lose…" she trailed off sharply her tone angry. She gave them a look of pure rage slamming her palm against her chest proudly "AND THE SURFACE IS PROTECTED BY ME!" she raged angrily.

She would always keep earth safe even if nobody asked her to; because while she was null to emotions she would never stand by and allow pointless suffering to take place.

While her emotions were dead; she still had a heart and showed she cared in some ways. Not every form of showing you cared came with flowers and chocolates; some gestures were more complex.

"Big talk for a piece of vermin" The new leader growled angrily. She was a human; she had to have some form of weakness. Other subterranean creatures leapt on her in an attempt to injure her to no avail. She beat them all off like swatting flies with a newspaper.

She leapt through the air like a bullet her shredded clothes barely clinging to her. She punched the creature so hard he crumbled into dust. She fought many other attacking beasts but they all fell like ants from a single impacted punch. None of them could stand against Saitama; she was way too strong.

She eventually face palmed into the back of one; her bare skin pressing against its back; her heart racing like a wild beast as she continued to fight. " _What is this feeling welling up inside me?"_ She questioned as she punched the creature forcefully.

As she pushed away she returned another swift punch to the jaw causing it to break. She glared angrily at it as she continued to fight on. " _This wild throbbing in my heart?"_ She questioned as she sent the beast flying in the opposite direction.

She watched as two other beasts stood opposite sides of her planning to crush her with a combined punch. " _This rush?"_ she pondered curiously. She felt so alive; her adrenaline levels were at full power. She hadn't felt like this in so long.

" _This sensation!"_ she yelled as she pushed apart the fists causing the two beasts to be flattened onto their backs in an instant. She punched another so hard his chest ruptured skin and blood pouring across her hand and body. The smell of fear, blood and exhilaration all at once; it was amazing.

Her shirt now slid off her right shoulder revealing her long smooth arm while the other half hung off her left. Her blouse was now lopsided and flashed cleavage in a very sexy manner.

" _It's been so long!"_ she cried as she punctured another beast into explosion. She couldn't recall the last moment she felt so damn happy! "SINCE I FELT THE EXHILARATION OF A REAL FIGHT!" she screamed loudly as she flew through the flames.

 _ **Afterwards**_

Ash and waste lay all around her piled by the bodies and destruction of the battle that had just taken place. Rain poured from the sky heavily grey clouds rolling over the sky quietly. The sky grumbled crossly and continued to show over the battlefield.

Saitama panted heavily after her very intense workout. Her body ached and her heart raced but she felt so many emotions. Her shirt became see-through from the rain clinging to her like a second skin. She felt so amazing she didn't want it to ever end.

" _It's all coming back to me now; this is it!"_ She thought eagerly. All the emotions she thought were long since gone had all come back to her now. She felt so many things that she hadn't in a long time.

"Well, well" a loud voice boomed. She looked behind her to see a massive beast come from the ground glowing blue with power. "It seems you've been taking care of my children surface dweller" the creature mocked wickedly.

Saitama smirked deviously; so this guy had come to chew her out about killing his kids. She was intrigued to see what this guy had got in him compared to the others. Time to play with daddy.

" _This is it!"_ she growled eagerly as she stared him down. This was the emotion she had lost so long ago; the power she felt had slipped away. The thing that had been missing from her life for the past 3 years.

"Let's see how you face against the subterranean king pretty one!" he jeered wickedly looming over Saitama. For a woman as strong as she was; she was a very beautiful specimen of a human being. Her body was in amazing form and truly at the peak of full power.

Saitama walked forward slowly breaking into a run as she raced towards the massive creature. She would show him just what she was capable of; she leapt into the air ready to face him.

"THIS IS THE FEELING I'VE BEEN LONGING FOR!" She screamed mentally as she lashed at the beast. How long she had dreamed of being able to feel this again; she couldn't describe how it felt.

 _ **Now**_

The alarm rang loudly rings echoing the room alerting the sound of a new day. There was lots to be done and not a moment to waste. Saitama slammed her hand down crushing the alarm clock her face blank. It had all been a dream? That wonderful sensation had just been a dream?!

The sun beamed down on her apartment and birds chirped outside letting the world know it was time to wake up. The city was in one piece re-confirming that it had all been just a dream.

Suddenly he heard a thump from outside making her jump. Who was making such a racket at this time of day? "THE SURFACE IS OURS HUMANS!" a loud voice yelled from outside.

Saitama walked outside to her balcony to look outside. It couldn't possibly be that her dream was now becoming a reality?! If so then she would certainly be very happy and more than welcome to fight.

"YOU SURFACE DWELLERS MUST DIE!" he raged angrily. They had to leave so they could repopulate on the surface. They needed a new home after their old one had become too crowded.

"I am the subterranean king! Nothing can stop me now!" he chanted eagerly. No human would dare stand against him. As soon as he spoke Saitama leapt from her balcony clad in her suit. She landed on his head kicking him into the ground as she landed.

The leader was crushed into the ground easily flattening under the weight of her strength. Her certainly hadn't seen that coming; a flying girl coming out of nowhere.

The other creatures panicked as Saitama leapt off his head gracefully. Just where in the hell had this woman come from?! Why was she so strong?! This wasn't what they had expected.

"ALRIGHT! NOW GIMME ALL YOU GOT!" she yelled loudly a giant smirk on her face. Let's see if they were as powerful as her dream. She could take whatever they dished out.

The lackey's immediately vanished leaving a white flag with the kanji for "We're sorry" written on the front. None of them dared fight against someone of her pure strength.

She looked around scratching her head finding she was now all alone in the street. She had nobody to fight and now needed to get back up to her house. What a complete waste of time.

" _I've become way too strong to be beaten"_ she stated bluntly. There wasn't a single person brave enough to fight her anymore. Thus…she was eternally bored.


	5. C5: The lone Cyborg

***Ahem* EPISODE 2 IS UP!**

 **Again I will be writing this in segments not all one piece; so length of chapters will vary**

 **Genos will make his first appearance; though his interpretation of Saitama may alter given the gender bending.**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

" _What could be the cause of the massive mosquito outbreak plaguing our nation this year. We'll ask Mr Kaf; the expert who has written many books on the subject"._

The tap rumbled as Saitama filled up her mini watering can to feed her succulents. It was a small green elephant which she had bought in a discount sale. She had liked the colour and it did its job efficiently enough so she bought it.

Given how warm it was today; she had gone with a simple yellow khaki button-down blouse with short sleeves and a pair of green Khaki shorts. It was comfortable and convenient since she had no plans today.

" _These mosquitos belong to a completely new race so I know nothing about them"_ Mr Kaf revealed casually.

" _OH COME ON WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?! GET OFF MY SHOW!"_ The news anchor yelled angrily. What a waste of time it was even asking for his help if he couldn't provide any data. That was his job as a scientist wasn't it? To be able to prove insight into the current problem plaguing their city.

Saitama said nothing and headed to her balcony. It seemed even experts could be thrown for a loop sometimes. Even with all your governmental power; even the big guys were at a loss of what to do sometimes.

The news anchor then cleared his throat professionally; to show such a side to his viewers was not appropriate. "I mean let's take a look at our city…." he said awkwardly trying to cover up his outburst.

He couldn't let the people know how frightened and frustrated he was with the loss of answers. He had to keep them calm and protected; panicking would do nobody any good now. Plus they couldn't leave the city of they would be dead within minutes wiping out the entire city.

Saitama walked up to the TV quietly "Man city Z is right in their path" she sighed heavily. Looks like she would have to buy extra cans of bug spray at the store today plus, maybe get some anthisan cream for bites.

She opened the door to her balcony quietly tapping on her sandals before she went outside "Now we have mosquito's to deal with?" she said dryly. God could she ask for a more annoying problem.

Mosquito bites were a pain in the ass and nobody liked them; she herself was an expert swatter but their buzzing made things annoying. Maybe hanging a bug zapper out at night would help.

" _We interrupt this news coverage to bring you some breaking coverage. A large swarm of mosquitos has been found in city Z"_ a different news anchor stated.

Images of devastated cow corpses were shown on the scene; completely sucked dry of any blood in their system. It was quite shocking how a swarm of mosquitos had done something to deadly within a matter of minutes.

" _Mummified remains of animals have also been found. If you come across a swarm of mosquito's it is crucial that you flee immediately"_ the anchor warned.

Saitama knelt down watering her cacti absentmindedly. She had to make sure they were taken care of in this heat; while they didn't need much they still needed caring for. if she left them they would dry out and wither up completely which she didn't want.

Suddenly she heard the familiar buzzing of mosquitos in her ear. Luckily it was only the one which would make it easy to deal with. With her strength the little pest would be dead within seconds.

It landed on her hand casually and started to drink; within a split second she raised her hand to slap it in an almighty crush. She raised her hand quietly feeling like the trouble was over with. As soon as she did the mosquito appeared from under her hand buzzing away as if nothing had happened.

As the mosquito buzzed around she tried aimlessly to grab it in her hands and crush it; but it kept missing every single time. The little fucker just did not want to be crushed today.

She then felt it buzz around and land beside her right eye quietly. A look of frustration came upon Saitama's face as her patience slowly began to drop lower. Was this guy on steroids? How had he not been killed by such force?

She slapped her hand against her face in an attempt to crush it. But to no avail the buzzing little fucker just escaped her grasp again. Slowly Saitama placed down her watering can; she had more pressing issues at hand than watering her cacti's water intake right now.

She stood up quietly a look of murder upon her face; this buzzing little turd _would_ die. She was not going to deal with its annoyance any further. Even if she had to use a mallet she would crush him no matter what.

She looked quietly in the direction of which the buzzing came. Within seconds she was darting in many directions to catch the buzzing fiend which plagued her personal time with its presence.

If anyone were actually outside, you would see a blur of an early twenties bald woman trying to catch a mosquito. Had anyone actually been outside you would have been very impressed to see such a thing.

Meanwhile in the background alarms screamed as an emergency hit the city. This was a new form of attack that not even the hero agency could deal with; so not even S class could be sent after it.

A large black cloud of mosquitoes was seen in the distance as it collected more and more blood for its mystery master. As the alarm blared a mystery bystander was seen outside amongst the chaos. A young cyborg with the appearance of someone in his late teens appeared to behold the spectacle.

He was quite tall and his robotic body had the look of that of a very muscular and well-built humanoid. He had black selera instead of white obviously artificial and golden yellow iris's made to look like real human eyes.

The cloud before him of mosquitoes only grew bigger and bigger as it continued to feed from blood it stole. To anyone who was not aware of the situation it looked like a massive ash cloud.

The cyborg watched on menacingly as the swarm grew bigger. He would get rid of this enemy in no time with his weapons; there was a hum as his system went into attack mode. "Acquiring target" he said coldly as he scanned the cloud. He would follow this swarm back to the source and terminate it.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Thanks to the demon threat warning no citizen was stupid enough to go outside. They remained indoors out of harm's way till the danger was dealt with. It was amazing how gullible half the people of this city were.

One lone had decided to chance his luck and was breaking into a local store and grabbing whatever he wanted. Hell there were no police to stop him so why not? Might as well while he still could.

"Heh; thanks to that warning they're all empty. Like someone is actually gonna die from a mosquito bite" he jeered mockingly. The amount of blood mosquitoes took was minimal and you barely even felt it. How could a bite from such a puny insect prove fatal to your body?

He looked at the sack of spoils he had collected while nobody had been around "What's losing a little blood if I get to walk away with all this?" he jeered wickedly. He had a new TV, Booze and anything you could imagine in his sack for the taking.

Suddenly a massive gust rushed by him causing him to become stunned. Never had he felt such a strong breeze in all his life. He looked behind him cautiously his nerves now on edge; not noticing the swarm appearing behind him "Was that the wind?" he said apprehensively.

The swarm then launched at his legs swimming around him like a cloud draining blood faster than he could think. The man began to panic realizing the danger he had put himself in; now realizing that robbery had not been worth it after all.

He screamed in agony and fear as blood was drained from his body like water and eventually leaving him a withered corpse with no form of liquid in his system at all. Truly he regretted his actions till the very end as his life had ended abruptly.

The swarm then surrounded in a circle a glowing orb located in the middle as it fed its hungry master. A heavy delighted sigh was heard from within the centre of the insects as blood coursed through her system. Fresh blood always tasted the best especially when the victim was so full of fear.

She licked her lips as flavour and warmth filled her body; how delicious it tasted when you could smell the fear in your victim. Their heart still racing as you drained them of every single drop. Her tail fattened with blood as her minions brought her more sustenance. After her feeding she brushed them away revealing her beautiful but deadly insect humanoid form.

She sighed heavily stretching after her feed "Come on that wasn't nearly enough blood to satisfy my needs" she groaned crossly. She needed more blood; so much more until she felt her power at god's level. Just this small amount would never make her unbeatable; she was still weak.

"Now go get some more for me" she demanded soothingly. She needed more of the scarlet fluid within her system to help heighten her powers. The amount she had already consumed was not nearly enough to power her.

Suddenly she sensed another life form coming at her. He was strong and obviously young however, he had no blood to offer her sadly. What use was he to her if he could not offer her anything?

"Target acquired" The cyborg stated coldly. He would easily deal with this menace in minutes; she was weak compared to his strength. He blasted a large fire cannon at her singeing her tail a little; who dared to bother her while she was trying to enjoy a meal?

She looked down to see a young male in his late teens looming up at her. However, he was all machine and not a trace of human; too bad at least she could have some form of fun with him.

"I see…." The cyborg said quietly looking down upon the devastation that had just taken place. Even if he was a petty thief; that man did not deserve to die so sadistically. he must have been terrified making his blood even tastier for her.

"You make the mosquito's suck the blood and then take it all for yourself" he stated coldly. Given her size already the amount she had drank would not nearly satisfy her body enough.

The woman gazed down at her new enemy; he liked to talk huh? But what did a little toy like him want with someone like her? Why couldn't he just run off and play leaving her to enjoy her food.

"You must be controlling each one with some form of signal; that would explain their mysterious behavior. So if I were to destroy you their leader; would the swarm disperse as well?" he questioned menacingly.

For the sake of the well being of the citizens he would destroy this menace quickly and efficiently so no more casualties were caused. Not even a single person could leave their homes because of her.

The mosquito hybrid smiled in amusement laughing wickedly. This fool had walked right into his own death sentence wanting to face her. However she commended his courage for trying to face her.

"Our next meal is here; go drain that fool dry!" she commanded fiercely. He was no match for her; so why not just show him what he was dealing with. The swarm lunged at him with speed and efficiency but no blood could be collected from him. He had no veins or arteries in which to collect any blood from; for he was not a human.

"Incinerate" he said quickly. Within a matter of seconds, the swarm surrounding him was turned to ash in the explosion around him. All that was left was an empty crater with nothing but him standing in the centre.

The mosquito hybrid watched in horror as her babies were roasted into ash by his cannon. How dare he kill her pets in such a cruel manner like that. Why couldn't he just leave her be to collect blood?

Genos held up the hand which he had fired from which slowly paled in its light as he turned off his cannon. He was given a mission and he would see it through to the end no matter what.

"I will eliminate you; stay right where you are" he said coldly as he began to fire up his cannons again for the kill. He would purge this woman and put an end to her killing spree; she would not be allowed to live any longer.

She gasped in shock; this guy meant to kill her? She began to laugh in amusement; what a fool did he not know she had backups everywhere?! "You believe that you can eliminate me?" she taunted tilting her head to the side. Nobody could beat her; she was unstoppable.

She laughed again playfully before her expression became manic and menacing "THEN GO AHEAD AND TRY!" she growled fiercely. She was of perfect gene splicing and evolution; her master had created her to be all powerful. There was no way some fool could beat someone with her immense power and strength.

However she was excited to see what he had in offer; for a runt her certainly had some firepower and she was more than willing to see what he was capable of. Even if she would kill him in the end.


	6. C6: Please teach me Sensei!

**Basically Genos meets Saitama; but his first reaction of her is to worry about her well being; then after his attack is enamored by her.**

 **After his fight he decides to become her student in hopes of getting stronger and getting closer to her**

 **Fem SaitamaxGenos hints/fluff HETERO**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Saitama slammed her hands together impatiently veins appearing on her face. She glared menacingly at her hands in which she captured the mosquito in. " _I got you"_ she whispered furiously. She had put all her power into that one slam so there was no way in hell the little bastard had survived.

As soon as she did so the mosquito flew out of her grasp and buzzed away. She was sure to god this thing was messing with her and she was done playing games. At first she wasn't really fazed but now she was seriously pissed.

A look of murder spread across Saitama's face as she grinned angrily; veins and rage filling every corner of her face. She grit her teeth in frustration as the target yet again escaped her grasp.

" _Damn mosquito's"_ She hissed angrily under her breath. This one truly lived up to its name of being a massive pest; but she would kill it in the end. There was no way she would let it survive.

 _ **Meanwhile elsewhere in city Z**_

Genos leapt across a building quickly lunging at the Mosquito creature; he would kill her no matter what it took. He lunged a punch at her only to miss her head; she gripped his hand in one of her claws pulling him close to him laughing menacingly.

He stared her down his eyes intent with hatred; he would get rid of this enemy no matter what. There was no way he would fail against her with all of his power and technology.

His arm whirred producing a blue light to which he propelled away from her instantly. He lunged against the building again propelling at her only to be grabbed by one of her clawed arms again.

She slammed down on him with one of her claws sending him flying towards the street. He used him arms to create a helicopter generation allowing him to land without receiving any damage.

He raised his arm again to throw another blast at her; he would get rid of this bug bitch effortlessly. She was tough but she was no match for firepower. "Incinerate" he repeated adamantly. He would make sure she was killed; even if it took a unnecessarily long time to do so.

She lunged at him grinning wickedly dodging all of his attacks. Was this all he had? Just cheap fire power shots against someone like her? Surely he had no idea of the enemy he was fighting against.

Genos was thrown for a second but stood firm while his left arm was torn off. Being a cyborg he didn't feel pain; and he wouldn't go down easily. However, he would be sure to return the favour later. This woman was just cocky because he hadn't yet taken her down.

She laughed jeeringly as his arm sat on her extended spike hanging in mid-air. Not so powerful now was he? "Maybe a leg next time?" she teased wickedly. She could tear him apart easily peace by peace; but she was enjoying playing this game.

Genos turned to face her menacingly; this was just a game to her. He was her new form of prey to use her new found powers on; disgusting. Enemies who took pleasure in inflicting harm to their prey were the worst.

Suddenly she felt her body grow heavy and her legs felt lighter. She looked down to realize both of her legs had been removed from the knee down. "What the? What happened to my legs?!" she questioned worriedly. When had they been taken? She hadn't even noticed.

Genos threw her legs to the side aimlessly; she had been so distracted by attacking his arm that he had easily ripped of her legs with his free one. Now she would surely see that he was serious in his intentions.

He glared up at her coldly; this game would soon be over and surely now she knew what she was up against. There was no way she could win against someone like him. She was just a bug after all.

She gasped in awe; he was quick and quite clever to tear off her limbs without her noticing. She huffed crossly and flew away; this wasn't over yet. She still had other parasites elsewhere she could drain power from.

"Futile" Genos stated firmly firing another blast from his hand. She was powerful; but by far the weakest enemy he had ever faced. More mosquito's appeared blocking his attack like a shield. As long as they were under her control she could use them to protect herself.

"You cannot escape from me" he said coldly staring her down like a fish on a cutting board. He would see to it that he put an end to her life before she caused more danger to the city.

The mosquito woman flew above the city towards the forest. This guy was strong; far stronger than most people she had ever encountered. "What is that guy?" she snarled angrily. She had never faced and enemy quite as strong as he was; but she had both her arms to which he did not.

"He'll get me if I don't come up with something" she cried anxiously. She had promised her master she would do him proud; if she let this guy beat her she would let him down.

She smirked wickedly and licked her lips. Things were not over yet; she still had a backup plan up her sleeve; surely with this she would win. "The townspeople may be hiding; but there are plenty of animals to feed on" she leered wickedly.

She had sent her babies to the forests to gather more food to power her. They had devoured every single one of the animals leaving corpses everywhere; that alone would be enough to power her.

The mosquito's left the bodies of the animals they had drained and headed towards their master to feed her starving body. "That's it…" she panted breathlessly excitement filling her body. She couldn't wait to taste every single drop they had to offer.

"Come here little ones…" she gasped hungrily spinning her body around "…Empty every single drop of the delicious juices you carry into me!" she cried flying with her arms wide open.

Within seconds a massive cloud of insects surrounded her filling her with every single drop of blood they had acquired. With this much blood to feed her surely her win would be assured.

Genos rushed forward to witness the cloud forming above him. Just where had she gotten the blood from? How much of it had she now consumed? This didn't look good. Surely now her power would be much more dangerous.

"So many…" he worried mentally. "…If she has been collected blood from the town as well as the surrounding area then it may be more than just a simple food source for her" he stated worriedly.

To be so desperate for blood; it was not a form of satisfying hunger. It was a way of increasing her power; so she could become a stronger enemy in battle. Why hadn't he realized this sooner?

He raised his free arm; the one he could still use to fight. This needed to end now before any more damage was done. "I should put an end to this now; while I still can" he stated firmly. Things were getting more and more dangerous by the second.

If he did nothing, then many lives would be at stake and the danger limit would be raised to the point of evacuation. Many of the people were hiding in their homes outside the city; others had cleared from the current location.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" An angry female voice screamed. The voice was so surprising Genos was thrown off his concentration. A woman in her early twenties and bald wearing a casual attire was running down the street like a maniac chasing a mosquito with a can of bug spray.

Genos looked at her in concern; why was this woman out here and just what was she trying to achieve? Surely she would die by having her blood drained by being out here. He didn't know whether to call her stupid or brave.

Saitama continued to chase it until she realized she accidentally inhaled it via her mouth. At least now it would be dead even if it was disgusting. "CRAP I SWALLOWED IT!" she cried bitterly trying to spit it out. She managed to spit it out then wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

She then looked up curiously to see a robotic male standing before her. What was he doing out here by himself? She looked up to see a black cloud forming and swirling above her head. Just what the hell was that?

"What's that black orb?" she questioned thoughtfully. It looked like ash or smoke; but neither moved in such a manner. Holy shit it couldn't be; was that large swarm...possibly more bugs?!

"Are those…. mosquitos?!" she cried out in disgust. God today was just not her day! She would need a whole bag of cans to get rid of all of them. She stared up in horror crying out quietly. She hadn't come prepared for this; why didn't she go to the store and buy more?!

"Excuse me miss!" Genos said firmly. This young woman had no idea just what she had gotten herself into; she was in real danger out here. While he admired her courage she was most definitely out of her depth here.

"Hmm?" Saitama said curiously looking at the young robot. He looked like one of those heroes from a TV from her childhood. What was that show called again? Power rangers? Transformers? She forgot.

"Evacuate" he ordered firmly. The city was no longer safe and given this enemy all heroes who could fight the enemy would also be killed. They all carried blood so she could drain them dry and use their blood as power.

"That swarm is conscious" she was only lucky that she hadn't been sensed already. If they did she would certainly be killed on sight. Genos stared at it coldly "And if it senses you it will attack" he warned firmly. She would end up drained dry like that other guy.

Saitama stared at him a look of shock on her face; she thought Mosquito's only drank blood to survive. But these things were taking blood willingly?! "Seriously?" she said in disbelief. What a world they lived in where insects actually became conscious of the world around them.

"That sounds bad; we should…" Saitama started cautiously pointing in the other direction. They should leave before trouble got out of hand. There was no use in staying if there was no way to win.

The mosquito woman laughed manically; nothing could stop her now. She was unbeatable; with this much blood that little tool had no chance against her. She was more powerful than he could ever imagine.

Genos looked to the side as the swarm grew bigger. Her power level had raised higher than before meaning danger was imminent. If this woman stayed her life would surely be at risk; but he couldn't exactly ignore the enemy either.

"Oooh" Saitama called worriedly her voice bland. That didn't look good; that cloud had definitely gotten bigger. Now if only she had a giant can of bug spray to finish it off; that sounded great right now.

Suddenly the cloud dispersed attacking every building in sight breaking windows and causing chaos in his wake. Genos summoned as much fire power as he could manage creating a blast that would take out the entire swarm.

Fire and heat surrounded the town drowning it in a lake of bright orange and luminous light. Everything was burning be it bug or not; hell was being set loose on city Z. Steam and ash surrounded Genos after launching his attack. No more bugs were able to collect any more blood; they had all been incinerated.

The city was now derelict and would need weeks to repair; but at least the city was safe even if it looked like shit. "If she could speak I thought she would at least have human level intelligence; but in the end she was just a bug" Genos said adamantly.

All that talk in the end had amounted to nothing; all bark no bite. Truly beating her had been far too easy. She was quite laughable as an enemy to be taken seriously; he had believed for a second that she was truly a threat.

"Bringing the mosquito's together made for one easy to burn swarm" he said proudly. The area in which the swarm had been was now roasted and burned like a lake of fire.

"When I first spotted her I confirmed that there were no living beings within 5 metres from all directions" he stated firmly. Every human in the city had evacuated long ago or hidden in their homes. Nobody was stupid enough to brave going outside out of fear of being killed.

"This location allowed me to fire at will" he said sternly. He then realized he had forgotten about that one foolish citizen that had dared to go outside. She would have not been able to avoid that blast; she would have been turned to ash because of his own carelessness. Now he had the blood or ashes of a young woman on his hands.

"Wait a second! That young girl would have..." he began to panic. While he had never intended to; he may have just killed someone. He would carry this guilt for the rest of his existence; how would he explain this to Dr Kuseno?

"Daaamn you saved my life there!" Saitama cried in surprise impression in her tone. She thought for a second there she was toast. Her clothes had been turned to ash but she could always change when she got home.

Genos turned and had to process his system not to blush or have an artificial leak from his nose cavity. While he was a robot even he could be affected by the appearance of a healthy and stunning human female.

There amongst the smoke and rubble stood the same woman from before. Only her skin was slightly singed and her clothes were all gone. She had quite sizable bust which were very distracting to look at. Her skin was very smooth and beautiful and her curves were very lovely.

"You could say; you made those bugs bug off" she joked in a cheesy manner. Yes she knew it was a bad pun but she couldn't resist. She had often gotten teased in middle school for her bad jokes.

Genos stared at her in awe and disbelief. While he was thrown by her stunning and delicious body; he was also amazed that she hadn't been killed. Just how had she managed to resist such fire power without being burned alive?

"See that was a joke about the mosquito's being bugs" she explained awkwardly. Did he really not get that joke at all? God that made him even worse than her; talk about awkward.

The smoke cleared to which a stop sign appeared covering her groin giving her some decency. However, Genos didn't know whether or not to tell her he could still see her breasts.

Before they could speak they heard the flitting of wings. They still had this enemy to deal with but Genos was in no state to beat her powered up form; he was damaged to say the least.

She laughed manically at her new power up; she floated before Genos in the air not noticing the young woman who was standing nearby him. "You _idiot_!" she taunted wickedly. Had he really believed by singing those insects that he had won?!

She floated before him leering at him in new form; she glowed a reddish pink colour with all the blood she had just consumed. "I no longer need my tiny little helpers" she mocked smiling at him. Thanks to all the blood she had consumed she could fight him without fear or being destroyed.

"I mean…" she trailed off her smirk turning into a manic smile. She slashed her claw at a nearby building causing it to explode. With her new found power she had no need for her lackeys anymore.

Genos stared in horror as she destroyed a building with one swipe leaving it nothing but ashes as rubble. Drinking all that blood had made her far more powerful than before. He had no idea if he would even be able to beat her.

"Just look at how strong I've become" She gloated her voice now a roar. While he had been a threat before; he was now just a puny ant in her way. She looked down to face him laughing manically a mad grin of power on her face. She would make him pay for tearing off her limbs like that earlier.

She zoomed down to attack him moving like a bullet now. She appeared behind him so fast he didn't have time to even react. She raised her claws quickly slicing at him with expert precision; her aim caused a massive slice in his torso causing him to be cut almost in half.

Genos groaned in pain as his sensors and system were almost cut clean in half. If she did any more damage to him he would most certainly be destroyed. He lunged a punch at her only for her to send him flying into the air like a ping pong ball. With her current strength he proved no threat to her any longer.

She flew at him as he dropped through the air a pink light surrounding her body. Again and again she attacked him leaving more and more damage to his body as she attacked.

"Can't your macho punches kill a little mosquito?!" she mocked playfully. Its seemed his playtime was over and he was nothing but a weakling now. She laughed manically as she tore more and more pieces off of him. Bits of hard wire and gears falling off him like rain and leaving him to sport a new empty eye socket.

"What a weakling" she growled devilishly as she watched him suffer. Compared to her new strength he was but a toy soldier with some advancements. Guess he really wasn't as tough as he made out to be.

Genos felt gravity pulling him towards earth slowly; the realization of the impact of the situation now hitting him. He had truly misunderstood the entire situation and was out of his depth.

"I get it now; the more blood she is able to consume, the more powerful she becomes" he realized horrifically. With the amount of blood, she had now consumed; she was unbeatable in his current position.

She floated in air quietly watching him suffer; this had been drawn on long enough. Now it was time for him to die. "I think I'll _have your head next!"_ she roared her playful tone slowly becoming psychotic. She would show him not to mess with a power far stronger than his own.

Genos fell towards the earth faster and faster his strength slowly leaving him. He was dead any minute now; she would be able to beat him easily like this. "I let my guard down; I have no chance of winning" he realized dauntingly. His core glowed a bright blue; exposed and able to him to be destroyed.

"All I can do is self-destruct" he stated firmly. He had tried his best to serve his mission but sadly he had no chance of winning against her; he was just not strong enough. He had done his best but sadly it had not been enough.

"Forgive me doctor" he apologized sadly as Mosquito girl drew in for the kill. This way he could kill her and himself ending it all. He would save the city at the cost of his life; but he had committed a good deed doing so.

Mosquito girl laughed manically as he went in for the kill. Nothing could stop her now and her master would be so pleased. Suddenly she was met by a hand to the face sending her flying. Before she could think she was killed instantly by being thrown into the corner of a building. Blood she had just devoured lay splattered in the corner.

Genos gasped in shock as he saw the enemy which had been nearly impossible for him to take down; crushed in an instant by this random woman. Just what in the hell was she?!

Saitama smiled proudly at her defeat; finally, she would no longer be bothered by that buzzing pest. "Bugs….really are annoying" she stated proudly smiling at her win. Now she wouldn't have to worry about annoying buzzing in her ear.

Genos landed on the floor in a heap with a loud thump. He groaned in pain at the contact of hitting the ground; he was in desperate need of repairs. However that could wait; he hasd to know the secret behind this woman's strength.

Saitama content with her actions walked away quietly. The enemy was defeated and she could now go home and get dressed; maybe go to the store later. She still had some things to pick up; plus egg topped hamburger with cheese sounded good.

Genos watched her leave in horror "WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled desperately. Who was this woman? How was she so strong? What was her name? He had to repay her for what she had done.

"Hmm?" Saitama questioned curiously. Oh yeah this guy probably needed to go to repairs; he was pretty bashed up. She had meant to act sooner but the bug hadn't really noticed her and had attacked him before she could act.

"Please! Tell me your name!" Genos begged desperately. He owed this woman his life; he had to make it up to her. No matter what it was, no matter what she asked him; he would do it for her.

"Oh…" Saitama said casually; he probably wanted to thank her for what she did. It was no big deal she was just getting rid of a pest. "…Its Saitama" she said casually. The kanji for Sai meant "Greatest/most" and Tama translated to "Soul" so her name literally meant greatest soul.

"I would like to be your disciple!" Genos begged quickly. Surely under her teaching he could become stronger than anyone. He could be able to destroy enemies he stood against as easily as she could.

"…Um sure" Saitama said casually starting to walk away before she realized what he had just said. Did he just say he wanted to train under her? But why?! "Wait? What?!" she said in realization. All of a sudden this guy she saved; wanted to be her student?!


	7. C7: Unwanted disciple meets heroine

**Pt 2 of episode 2; jesus it was hard writing out Genos whole montage. He certainly can talk for days**

 **Hope you like and as always please review.**

Genos stood outside Saitama's apartment quietly. He had gotten her address from Dr Kuseno allowing him to locate her in order to find her. Now he could finally thank her for saving his life and become stronger under her guidance. However, he would do his best not to become a bother to her during this time.

He took a deep breath before preparing himself to meet his saviour again "SENSEI MAA'M" he said proudly waiting for her to appear. It only seemed appropriate given their new relationship that he be polite to her.

There was some shuffling behind the door and the sound of someone putting on their shoes. Eventually there came the sound of a door unlocking before he was met with the face of his sensei.

Saitama slowly opened the door now endowed with her hero suit. After that last event she had decided to remain diligent before in case of another attack. She looked at Genos irritably; all she had done was save his life willingly. He didn't need to make such a big deal out of it.

"So…you actually came here" she said in annoyance. She had no idea he would take her words so seriously. It seemed she had gotten an unwanted fan without even trying; why did she always attract the weirdo's?

He stared at her adamantly; he knew it may take a while but he was eager to learn many things under her wing. He was sure with her experience in fighting she would teach him many things.

"Uh…" she started awkwardly. God she didn't even know his name; this was not starting off well at all. However she kind of hoped he would leave soon and never bother her again; she only did this for fun after all.

"GENOS!" he said proudly giving his name. He wanted to do well and give a good first impression; however, he feared he was intimidating the poor woman. She was much smaller in size compared to him.

"Sensei; ma'am" he said quietly trying to seem less threatening. Perhaps he better tone it down a little. His voice and attitude were pretty forward; perhaps she had a boyfriend? However he doubted it as he could sense nobody else in the area.

"Could you maybe cut down with all the Sensei crap?" she asked hopefully. She would be glad to give him advice; but she wasn't exactly some all-knowing mage. She didn't want people thinking she was a star wars nerd.

"YES MISTRESS!" He yelled loudly not realizing how perverted that came across. God knows what her neighbors would think. Thank god most people were at work right now.

"And not mistress either! I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert!" Saitama yelled in response. She didn't want people thinking she was into some BDSM kink type stuff; not that she was against people that were its just that some people frowned upon it.

 _ **In apartment**_

"Have your tea and go home. I'm not looking for disciples!" she explained firmly. She just did this hero thing for fun to pass the time; not as a job. She then realized compared to before Genos was actually all in one piece. He was no longer wrecked after the job that mosquito pest did on him.

"Wait! You've been repaired?!" she questioned in confusion. Did he easily put himself in that position aware of how to repair the damage? If so then she could understand but it was still pretty reckless.

"Indeed; My body is mainly mechanical so repair is very simple" Genos explained bluntly. He was however grateful for her concern over him. Despite her annoyed attitude earlier she was obviously not a bad soul.

"You're an odd one aren't ya?" Saitama stated bluntly. However, it would be nice knowing she wasn't the only one classed as a weirdo around here. She felt that in life it was good to be strange; it made life more interesting.

"What kind of parts have you installed on your body Mistress?" Genos asked curiously. Surely to god there must be some secret behind her abnormal strength right? Technology seemed like the only plausible outcome.

"Don't use any" Saitama stated bluntly. She had become this strong through hard work and dedication; nothing else. Yes it had been tough as hell on her body but the achievement afterward had been very much worth it.

"What about the skin coloured Armour on your head?" Genos questioned curiously. It was rather shiny. She wondered what products she used to keep it so shiny; you could see your reflection in it.

"Yeah; that's just my skin kid" she revealed bluntly. However, given he was a cyborg; he probably didn't even know what skin was. However she hoped he wouldn't press further as she was sensitive on the subject.

Genos placed his finger under his chin thoughtfully "How odd; you appear far too youthful to already be bald" he pondered curiously. She looked early twenties at least; balding didn't usually happen until your early 50's or late 60's at least. At least by normal human years; by those standard.

Saitama stiffened crossly; as if she wasn't insecure about it already. It was bad enough she heard the neighbours talking about it. "SO I'M BALD SO WHAT?! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Saitama yelled angrily. Did he really come all this way just to piss her off about her insecurities?

Genos tilted his head curiously "My problems? Are you that concerned with them all?" he asked curiously. He would happily vent his frustrations onto her if she was willing to listen to him about it.

Saitama stiffened wearily "Yeah; I think I'll pass on that" she said quietly. Given he was a robot she would probably fall asleep half way through it. She did tend to lose interest in things she had no care for.

Genos straightened up "4 years ago when I was 15; I was still a hot blooded human being" he revealed sternly. It had been so long now since then; he could barely remember what it even felt like.

Saitama frowned crossly "You heard me say I'd pass on that right?" She retorted crossly. Had that fight done damage to his hearing? She didn't care about his damn backstory; she had heard so many over the years anyway.

"Though we were poor and had to work hard; we lived a peaceful and happy life together" Genos revealed bluntly. While he had been a student at the time; his mother worked extra shifts to make ends meet. She had been tired and weary at the end of it but always came home with a smile.

His father being a business man never seemed to get a promotion; but he worked hard and did night shifts in order to make extra cash. His boss had been pretty tightfisted and treated his father badly as an employee.

"Until that fateful day when a crazy cyborg went out of control and attacked our town. We never knew why it happened; most likely a failed body modification system generated an irregularity in his brain" Genos explained calmly.

In short term the creator hadn't been very thorough with the scans on the robot. There had been malfunctions in his memory hard drive and it had caused him to lose control and go on a rampage destroying Genos home.

"He destroyed everything in sight parks, schools, buildings my house; he even took the lives of everyone in my family…" Genos explained sadly. It had been a complete war zone and not a single person apart from himself had survived.

He could still remember within his memory circuits the face of his mother screaming and trying to protect him. Her face and hair covered in blood when he came to finding her completely battered to death.

"Miraculously I survived but being a weak 15 year old I was alone and my strength was slowly leaving me" he revealed. Weak was an understatement; he had been completely helpless to do anything.

He had felt his body giving in on him; blood loss overpowering him broken bones damaged way beyond repair, concussion confusing him and shock welling his system. He had been in a bad state when the doctor had found him that day.

"That's when Dr Kuseno happened to pass through my town. The doctor a scientist for justice was on a mission to stop the rampaging cyborg and end his oppression. I asked the doctor to give me body modification surgery to make me better, faster stronger" Genos explained.

He had felt immense pain going through the procedure and screams had been heard down the halls. But he had stayed strong and dealt with it in order to get revenge; he would not let his parent's death go in vain.

"I promised Dr Kuseno I would destroy the evil cyborg and return peace to this world" he explained calmly. He knew how much it had hurt him to see a robot cause such rampage and soiled his reputation as a scientist.

Saitama listened quietly; while she didn't look it she did feel bad for Genos. To be so young and to go through all that must have been tough; no wonder he had wanted to become stronger.

"Huh…I see…" She said calmly. Hopefully that was the end of the story; god was she ever wrong. She felt stress and frustration fill her as he took a deep breath ready to reveal more of his history to her.

"It's been 5 years since that day; 19 years old I'm focused and driven. I wonder from town to town eliminating evil. The monsters and criminal organizations I have defeated are numerous" Genos revealed.

Saitama sat there quietly her eyebrow twitching and her mouth open. Just how long was he going to talk for? This was the longest montage she had ever gone through in her life. Hell she had beaten enemies that took shorter time to talk than he had.

"But I been unable to find any information on the rogue cyborg and I am growing increasingly frustrated and restless". To be unable to gather any data on his parent's killer after all these years; who wouldn't be upset.

Meanwhile Saitama sat where she was quietly her left leg twitching. She had pretty much got the gist of his motives; his parents were murdered by a cyborg gone insane. He asked the doctor for parts to become stronger to get revenge.

He goes on a journey to gather data and information on the enemy but comes up short. Basically he was a rip off from Batman; classing childhood trauma hero story. Now if only he would shut up.

"I find myself chasing a virtual image of that cyborg when I face my enemies. Then when that mosquito monster attacked last week I let my concentration slip and paid the price" Genos revealed shamefully.

He had gotten so caught up in the past that day that it had almost cost him his life. If not for Saitama, he would have surely been killed. "I thought I could lose to nobody but that lone cyborg. So neglected to check the data on my opponent and rushed in head long to confront her".

He believed that she would be weak and only used the mosquito's as a form of food source to gather power. However, he had been gravely misunderstood about his situation and almost lost his life.

"The result as you witnessed was that an enemy with immense strength bested me. If you had not been in the area Mistress Saitama; I would have undoubtedly been destroyed" he explained gratefully.

If not for Saitama, he would have been completely destroyed and unable to get his revenge. Thanks to her sheer luck of being there his life was spared from imminent destruction.

"Mistress you undoubtedly saved my life that day; the life that was saved by Dr Kuseno many years ago was saved yet again by you Mistress Saitama" he explained gratefully.

While it did not seem like much to her and had been completely on a whim it meant so much to him. She had saved his life from imminent threat and he was forever grateful to her.

"I feel the weight of that responsibility. I must not allow myself to die before finding and destroying once and for all. And to do that I must continue fighting evil as a soldier until that fateful day comes for me".

He had no idea when that day would be it had been 5 years already so he may continue waiting many more. But with Saitama's help he would be able to grow stronger at her side without a doubt.

"Mistress I need to get stronger; last week when I saw what your punch was capable of I knew immediately that I had to study under you as your disciple". Her power had obliterated that enemy far faster than his attacks had. He needed to know how to become stronger in mind and body in order to achieve that goal.

"If only I could become as strong as you are. Such awesome power; I have an old enemy that must be defeated at all costs!" Genos explained adamantly. No matter how long it took, no matter what he had to go through, no matter what was asked of him he would become stronger. If it meant, he could get closer to getting revenge for his family he would do it.

Meanwhile Saitama sat quietly a look of anger, annoyance and frustration spread across her face. She was getting irritable and had pretty much got the gist of the story; he didn't need to keep harping on like this to her.

"My battle is not for my me alone, but for my hometown and Dr Kuseno. Master now more than ever I need incredible strength so I can eradicate the greatest of evils" he explained firmly.

Eventually Saitama snapped; why was he so keen on harping on like this? She pretty much got his whole backstory without the whole montage. He didn't need to keep rabbiting on and on pointlessly it was just annoying now; god knows how this doctor guy had so much patience with him.

"ENOUGH YOU BRAT! SHORTEN THE STORY TO TWENTY WORDS OR LESS!" she yelled furiously. Couldn't he explain in any shorter of words?!

Never in her life had she been so damn frustrated with someone. He should be nicknamed robo-mouthpiece because he certainly could talk for days. However little did she know; this was just the beginning of her problems to come.


	8. C8: Capture failed

_**Meanwhile in forest**_

"Mosquito girl was defeated in battle. And with one punch you say? Oh well; she was little more than a prototype unit after all" Dr Genus stated coldly. It seemed for all his hard work she had truly been weak after all.

While she had been the strongest monster he ever created out of his many creations; she had a few faults making her a problem. So her destruction meant little to him; she was replaceable after all.

He brought up images of the fight finding her splattered against a wall like the bug she was. Quite a typical way to go; he then looked up the image of her killer and was quite surprised.

A young bald woman with a very healthy and attractive body stood with a casual uncaring look after killing mosquito girl. While she was not unappealing to look at he was quite curious as to her lacking of clothes.

"Why is she naked?" he questioned curiously. Surely she had enough sense to wear clothes in public did she not? Didn't she have any shame as a human being? was she a nudist?!

" _Unknown"_ a clone responded robotically. There was no answer as to why the enemy was naked. It seemed very unimportant anyway; her powers were what they were interested in.

"Well whatever; I'm sure she'll make quite the interesting specimen. We'll study her by force if necessary" he stated wickedly. While her strength appealed to him so did her body. If talking didn't work to make her allow him to study her; there were other ways to persuade her.

"Send a messenger and invite her here; to our house of evolution" Dr Genus said smiling deviously. He had many plans for this pretty little thing; to see what he could do with her.

 _ **Back in city Z**_

"Here is the short version as requested master" Genos stated solemnly. He had not meant to waste her time; he had simply followed the order she had given to list her problems.

"Please teach me the way to become strong like you are" he explained bluntly. He wanted to become strong enough to take down any enemy like she could. He would do his best to listen and learn from her.

Saitama stared at him her expression serious and hard; to become strong had taken a lot of mental stress and strength. There were times she had wanted to give up; but continued for the sake of achieving her goal.

"I beg of you" Genos stated solemnly. He would do anything if it meant he could become like Sensei. He knew it sounded strange but he truly admired her and strived to be like her.

Saitama blinked quietly; was he willing to deal with the pressures of what came with training? "Hey Genos" she stated firmly. He had better be serious about this; training to become strong was no easy feat.

"YES!" Genos responded obediently. He would listen to anything she had to say to him; if it meant she would teach him. While it would take a long time he knew he could face the challenge.

"How old are you again?" she asked quickly. She needed to know if he could handle such things and if it was even right for him. Even for a robot there were many things he may not understand yet.

"Nineteen ma'am" he responded quickly. He knew it was young but he was willing to learn and easily picked up skills. He would collect and store all forms of important data on his training methods.

Saitama hummed thoughtfully "So young; I'm sure you'll surpass me in no time" she said thoughtfully reminiscing about her own training years. Had 3 years really passed since that day; since she decided to become stronger and take on her path as a hero for fun?

"You mean that?!" Genos responded in surprise his voice filled with hope. Succeeding your master with their skill was the highest form of flattery as a student. He would do well to make her proud of him.

"I'm 25 years old now; but I didn't even begin training till I was 22" she stated firmly. She had been in college during that time giving her plenty of free time. She had taken advantage of it and focused on training.

Genos gasped in awe; she had been training for 3 years to become like this?! She truly must have pushed herself in both mind and body to get where she was now. He could only imagine the pressures her body had been put under.

"Fine I'll teach you; But it won't be easy" she stated firmly. It became stressful, painful and exhausting; many times she had considered quitting if it meant less strain on her body.

However through pure determination and will alone she had kept going to reach her goals. "Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked adamantly. If he couldn't handle it; then she would not push his body.

"YES MAA'M!" Genos responded quickly. He would follow any routine and order she gave if it meant he could become more powerful. Suddenly he sensed more lifeforms approaching Saitama's home. However, they did not have good intentions on their mind; they meant to do her harm.

He got into crouch position facing towards the door quietly "High speed object approaching; It is here!" Genos responded cautiously. He would defeat them before they caused any harm to his Sensei. He would not allow them to harm the person he respected most of all.

Suddenly her wall was smashed again causing her apartment to get wrecked again. Only this time it wasn't a dream like before; it was actually happening. A mantis like creature stood in the middle of the floor grinning wickedly. Surely to god they were afraid of him.

He laughed wickedly before speaking "Greetings I am…" he trailed off nervously when he saw the woman's expression; she did not look happy. He was met with a sudden punch to the face causing his entire head to explode. A very angry Saitama glared at him while remaining seated.

" _Your gonna pay for my ceiling"_ Saitama responded coldly her voice filled with rage. Just how many monsters were going to ruin her house? Bills weren't cheap to pay off Y'know.

 _ **Meanwhile outside**_

A slug creature and a giant frog stood outside in the street quietly. While they hadn't said anything his attack had been a bit rash. "So…it seems our agent Kamikuri is down" the slug creature responded. He had rushed in without thinking clearly.

"I can't sense him with my telepathy" he explained. His life force had suddenly died without any explanation. He wondered what could have been the cause of his sudden demise.

"What?! Wait a second wasn't he one of our stronger guys?!" The frog questioned worriedly. How had the enemy been so strong to kill him so quickly?

 _ **Back inside**_

"Two more outside; mistress…" Genos confirmed sternly. Just what did they want with his mistress? They obviously meant to do her harm. He then leapt out of the nearby window out of her balcony onto the street "LEAVE THEM TO ME!" he said sternly.

He made a loud thump at he hit the street upon landing. To his surprise Saitama was already there looking pissed and wearing her voluptuous costume. While more pressing matters were at hand he did admit it suited her very well.

Both creatures were faced head down in the dirt forcefully plunged into the earth. Obviously Saitama had vented her rage onto them as punishment for what they had done. Who wouldn't be mad about such things?

" _Don't ruin people's ceilings!"_ Saitama warned fiercely trying to keep her temper at bay. That repair work was not going to be cheap; she was already unemployed as it was using benefits to pay for shopping.

"Oh; never mind then" Genos said quickly. He really had a lot to learn from her if she was this quick to react and deal with enemies. However once this was over he would talk to Dr Kuseno about aiding with repairs.

"Enough ok?! I do have a front door for a reason!" Saitama responded sharply. It wasn't just there for decoration. Suddenly a pair of clawed hands grabbed her small legs quickly; it pulled her down by the ankles into the ground surprising her.

"Huh? Whoa" she said suddenly realizing she had been pulled underground; now she would have to do laundry again. God how many surprises was she going to be met with today?

"MISTRESS!" Genos yelled quickly about to rush to her side. Was she hurt at all? Could she get out?! Were they planning on torturing her for information about something?

"No" she said casually stopping him in his tracks. She looked up at him casually as she sat in the ground unfazed "It's cool I'm fine" she said bluntly. She looked around her position quietly; she felt so relaxed it felt kind of nice. "I kind of feel like a young bamboo shoot" she said calmly.

Genos straightened up quietly; she had already warned she was in no need of help so he would not question her. At least like this she would be out of harms way and he knew where to find her.

"Elevated energy level detected" a robotic voice said from behind him. However, he could see no enemy despite sensing it. The wall behind him was destroyed with a blast and a blinding blue light. Genos gasped in shock as he felt a strong enemy approach him.

A silver metallic spiked cyborg appeared before him from within the wall. Could this possibly be his parent's killer? "A cyborg?! Could it be…" Genos trailed off thoughtfully. Would he finally get revenge for his parent's death?

"You are not the target" the cyborg replied coldly. He had no need to waste time on an unnecessary distraction. He was only here to collect the rogue female with immense strength that his master was after.

"Hey what's going on? I can't see anything!" Saitama complained in annoyance as she tried to turn her head. She hated missing out on all the fun; it was so boring!

"Out of the way!" the cyborg yelled his eyes glowing blue with rage. He had no time for pests who would interfere; he had a mission to follow through with. He lunged a punch at Genos slamming his fist into the ground creating a crater. However, the smaller Cyborg was able to move out of the way easily from his attacks.

He quickly kicked the other robot in the face before dodging out of the way. He then proceeded to attack the enemy with quick precision. As he lunged at the enemy the other cyborg tried to crush him with his hand only for Genos to grab it in mid-air. He glared coldly at his opponent his expression sharp and angry.

"Now listen; I have some questions for you" he said bluntly glaring at the latter with unafraid eyes. The latter growled angrily at this; this opponent was much stronger than he had first perceived. Just who in the hell had made him?

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Saitama sat quietly in the ground wondering about what was going on behind her. She hoped Genos wasn't getting damaged again. He had gotten pretty annoyed about being taken down by the mosquito chick from a week ago.

A giant shadow loomed over Saitama slowly; she looked up to face her new opponent quietly. A giant lion hybrid creature walked up to her wearing a wicked smile as he loomed over her.

He laughed in amusement at her current predicament "Well pretty one; You appear to be in what humans call a tight spot" he jeered. He looked like some form of mutated giant lion that had escaped from a Zoo.

"Magnificent work ground dragon" he praised his team member. Suddenly a mole like creature appeared from the earth. So there was more than one; didn't they know ganging up on people was mean?

"It complicates things if they put up a fight" The mole creature stated proudly. This way she would have less chance to escape. Now the intimidation process could begin after they dealt with her little friend.

"MISTRESS!" Genos cried anxiously. He couldn't do anything to help her right now despite the fact she was incapable of fighting them. How underhanded to use such a dirty method to best her.

"You dare look away" the larger cyborg threatened coldly. Did he really think him such a boring enemy? He lunged at Genos in the form of a running gorilla like movement and stampeded towards him.

The latter rushed at him firing his cannons at the enemy causing a massive explosion. Amongst the flames the enemy still leapt towards him unaffected by his attack. It would take more than that to kill him.

The armoured enemy hit the ground causing it to shatter upon impact destroying the ground surface within minutes. He had the strength of an ape; but how could that be?

Genos leapt out of the way swiftly back flipping through the air. While this enemy was certainly strong; he was a lot more agile than him. He glared intently in the direction of his enemy. He had to remain diligent this time in order to beat them.

"I am the pinnacle of the house of evolutions science. I am armoured gorilla; your attacks have no effect" the creature stated mockingly. he was by far one of the strongest his master had ever created.

"The house of evolution?" Genos questioned curiously. He stood firm to face his enemy without fear "What does it want with my mistress?!" he demanded angrily.

He would not let them do harm to the person who had saved his life for the second time. He would protect her with every fibre of his being and every amount of strength he had in his body.

"That is none of your business" Armoured Gorilla replied getting up slowly. He would do best to stay out of it. He approached Genos slowly his Armour unaffected by any of his attacks "And it our rule that anyone who goes against us be eliminated without exception" armoured gorilla explained.

Genos watched silently as the enemy yet again towered over him with height. This was something he had never faced before in his life. Never had he met an enemy that rivalled his own abilities slightly.

"Therefore you will now be destroyed" Armoured Gorilla stated as he loomed over Genos. If he had just stayed out of this he could be spared. But he had interfered so now he had to die.

Genos stood firm ready to take on his enemy. While fate seemed to be hinting that this enemy seemed unbeatable; he had faith he could still win. He would do it for Saitama's sake and show her how capable he was.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Saitama stared up blankly at the giant walking lion beast before her. She was kind of bored just sitting here; she felt like she could fall asleep at any minute. Was their plan to bore her to death?

"Hey Bitch?! What's with that stupid expression?!" He demanded angrily glaring at her fiercely. Was this some kind of joke to her? She wasn't here for fun!

Saitama yawned wearily; it was so comfy in the ground and she was bored shitless. So why not take a quick nap? "Being in the ground keeps you cool; but at the same time it keeps you nice and warm" she explained casually. Like a natural blanket keeping you safe and warm from all around.

Beast king growled angrily his temper raising and his patience thinning. How was she so laid back about her situation? Most humans would be terrified and shaking with fear in their presence.

"I'm kind of sleepy; could you buzz off?" she asked wearily. She could do with taking a quick nap after all the stress she had been under. She could deal with all their problems later on.

Beast king's expression became calm then he started laughing in amusement. She really was a fool wasn't she? "It would appear little missy that I need to teach you your place!" Beast king growled angrily. She didn't quite understand that she was a hostage right now.

He lunged his claws at her so they lingered in front of her eyes menacingly; that would teach her a lesson. "Listen up! I'm gonna slice out your eyes with these! Then we'll see if your still such a smartass!" Beast king growled holding his two index claws in front of her while crouched down.

"Just so you know; the beast king never lets anyone off easy!" he warned menacingly. While many had tried to stand against him he had sliced them all down and turned them into ribbons.

Saitama looked up at him then slowly walked out of the ground her legs scraped a little from the dirt and rubble. Shame she had to come out it was rather comfy in there.

Beast king said nothing utterly stunned that she had gotten out of there. His tactics at threatening her now seemed miniscule at best. he hadn't expected her to pull a stunt like that.

She looked over to ground dragon who started to sweat profusely with fear. Just how in the hell had she managed to get free?! "Well; enough fooling around then" she said casually. It seemed her little joke was over and she would have to take this seriously.

She glared firmly at the mole like creature her tone not messing around. They had caused her a lot of trouble but she was willing to forgive if they left now. "Listen here; This is your _last_ chance to apologize. You clumsy oafs smashed up my ceiling!" she warned angrily.

Ground dragon only stared quietly sweat dripping from his body. He was still trying to figure out how in the hell she had escaped. However his companion didn't seem to take the news the same way.

Beast king was still trying to figure out how the hell she had escaped the ground and was standing before them unfazed. Just what in the hell was she? He then straightened up showing no fear; he grunted crossly "Is that so? Well prepare to meet the power of the mighty beast king!" he roared proudly.

"Crap! Really?!" Saitama groaned cutting Beast king off. While her position had been comfy it had caused her some bother. "I got dirt in my pants!" she grumbled crossly emptying dirt from her belt. She thought it felt un-comfy in her suit when she was pulled under.

"Are you even listening?!" Beast king snapped angrily. Did she have any idea of who she was even up against? How could she act so nonchalant about all this? Most people would be crapping themselves in her position.

Ground dragon watched quietly; while Beast king was naïve to it he could certainly tell this woman was stronger than she appeared. However he would observe quietly until he felt in necessary to escape.

"Let me just shake this out" She said quickly shaking her leotard quickly giving them a small flash of her white laced panties. She shook out the dirt from her leotard quietly as she spilled the dirt onto the floor.

When she was content with feeling clean again she looked up at her enemy quietly "Yeah I'm done" she stated bluntly. Might as well get this over with. She would only be bothered by it later if she left it be.

"Once again! Prepare yourself to meet the power of the almighty beast king!" he roared fiercely his eyes glowing red. His limbs enhanced strength pulsating with many veins and sharp claws. He slashed at her sending a shockwave in her direction.

She dodged it by leaning to the side slightly. While she was unharmed she really hoped they had insurance for that. Keeping a house and caring for it did get expensive especially with bills.

Beast king lunged attack after attack at her with his claws only for her to dodge every one. Frustration grew within him as he was unable to beat her with any attack at all.

Meanwhile the pink slug guy dragged his head out of the ground slowly. That woman certainly was stronger than she looked. "You ok frog man?" he asked cautiously only to be sliced into bits by a rampaging Beast king chasing Saitama.

"OUT OF MY WAY USELESS ANTS!" Beast king roared as he slaughtered his teammates. He would make sure to end her life without fail. He laughed manically as he chased a very unimpressed looking Saitama. Why couldn't he just leave her be?

"Such is the law of the jungle and your next!" he roared wickedly. They had been weak at best; so only he could survive. He tore of his Armour exposing his full strength; now she would know what she was up against.

"NO WAIT! Don't kill her yet!" Ground dragon warned anxiously. Their master had wanted her alive after all. If he killed her they could not progress any tests on her later on back at base.

"LION SLASH METEOR POWER SHOWER!" Beast king roared lunging his strongest claw attacks at her. There was no way she wouldn't be cut to ribbons with this.

Saitama dodged easily as if she was playing hopscotch or skipping rope. Was this really all his power had to offer? How lame. She loomed at him glaring coldly "Consecutive normal punches" she said coldly. She was going easy on him considering they had wrecked her house.

She punched him hard aimlessly to which his entire face exploded under the force of her punch sending blood and organs flying everywhere. He really had no idea of what he had gotten himself into.

Ground dragon watched quietly as his ally was mutilated by the force of her punches exploding his upper body. This woman's power was beyond human and he stood no chance against her.

Saitama floated to the floor quietly as beast king fell around her. He should have known better after the damage he had caused her. She then turned her head menacingly to face Ground dragon. Did he think she had forgotten about him?

Ground dragon felt fear fill his entire body. He didn't want to die; this wasn't what he signed up for! He dove under ground running from her if only to spare his own life. He dug deeper and deeper into the ground hoping to get further and further away from her. If she got hold of him he was doomed.

"Nobody told me she would be that strong! Its best we retreat now and regroup!" Ground dragon whimpered helplessly. On his own as it was he had no hopes of defeating her. If he had to he would happily submit to mercy even if he did look like a coward.

Suddenly Saitama's face appeared before him in the ground a mocking smile of anger on her face. "Found you" she taunted mockingly. Did he really think she would let him get away that easily?

"NOOOOO IMPOSSIBLE!" Ground dragon screamed in fear. She really wasn't human at all and god knowns what she would do with him now. He found himself being thrown out of the earth into the air by Saitama quicker than he could think.

Slowly Saitama climbed out of the ground quietly unaware of the damage she had caused. She looked around quietly to see what else had happened while she was busy. Everything around her was singed and Genos had finally beaten his enemy. It had taken a lot of work but it was finally over.

"You will answer the question or be eliminated. Your choice!" Genos threatened menacingly his face dark and his cannon looming over his enemy. He was being patient with him but he was quickly running out.

"It is you who will be eliminated you blithering fool. I am the third most powerful fighter in the house of evolution" he explained firmly. "At your current level you will not be able to fight the 2nd strongest most powerful fighter Beast king. You will be destroyed" he stated firmly.

Saitama walked up casually after hearing that statement; she held up Beast kings eyeball casually "Is this the guy you mean?" she asked casually. For all he had looked strong he was actually really weak.

"I believe it is" Genos stated coldly. As expected of his mistress; that fight was way too easy for her to handle. As expected of her she was truly the strongest; he had much to learn from her.

Armoured gorilla felt a sense of fear wash over him. He didn't want to die he was only following orders; even if he looked like a wimp he would rather be one that die. "HEY LOOK I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he begged desperately trying not to sound like he was sobbing.

"Wait? What happened to your high tech robot voice?" Saitama asked curiously. It had been kind of cool; even if he was weak. It reminded her of one of those robot toys she owned as a kid,

"Sorry about that; I was just trying to sound cool" armoured gorilla apologized shamefully. Yes it was cheesy but it added to the effect of his disguise at least.


	9. C9: The crazy doctor

**So...I'm back with this story after so long :P**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with other works and my waitress job over** **Christmas**

 **I hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

" _Long Ago; there existed a brilliant young scientist. Through the musings of his own astonishing genius; he was able to make significant contributions to mankind's knowledge"._

" _Eventually however; His accomplishments led him to be disillusioned with the world. Though he was constantly showered with praise for the intricacy and revolutionary creations of his mind; none of his ideas or theories got even the slightest amount of support from the scientific community"._

" _Rather than advancing human civilization; his goal was the artificial revolution of humans as a species. That…. was the only dream he had ever had…. but not a single person came forward to help him achieve his vision"._

 _ **Flashback**_

"Damn these simple apes!" Genus yelled angrily slamming his hand down on his desk and crumpling it within his fist. How could they claim to be men of science and not push their boundaries like he did? Wasn't that part of learning? Growing? Discovery? Taking risks to achieve?

"Dangerous ideas? Treating me like a _freak?!_ " he raged angrily tossing the ball into the bin furiously. They treated him like a madman; when in truth their intellect was minuscule compared to his own. They didn't have so much of a slight chance of discovering or creating half the things he was capable of for crying out loud.

"Do these low brow simians think we have come _this_ far by avoiding risks?!" he hissed impatiently. They wouldn't have reached space or learned about half the things they knew now without taking risks. So how could they treat his ideas any differently to what they had achieved in the past? They were no different from what they had already thought of.

"Idiots who think that mankind no longer have the need to evolve have no right to call themselves scientists…." Genus yelled furiously running a hand through his hair. To even suggest such a thing showed how little they had evolved as a human or how lacking they were in the brain department.

Humans were constantly evolving; becoming more capable of overcoming illnesses, dealing with wounds, endurance and mental capabilities. Some being born like him; as prodigies with massive brains. They were the perfect breeding partner and the far superior adapt human to the current homo-sapien race; not like all those defected normal creatures.

"…Let alone pass on their genes!" Genus spat hatefully. If they bred with other humans they would only create stupid, hesitant and narrow minded offspring like themselves. The idea of such creatures being born brought shivers down his spine; idiots producing more idiots what a daunting and disgusting thought. The only true ones who should bare fruit to life should only be the best of the flock.

He rolled his eyes heavily frustration filling his body "Of course; this whole planet wishes it for my sake". Everyone wished for so called geniuses to pass on their genes in the hope they could continue their parent's success. He would show that only the best of them could adapt or pass on their genes; it was the only correct way to live; to breed more superior offpspring.

"I _will_ carry this plan out; _even_ if I have to do it all _myself"_ Genus hissed adamantly his turquoise eyes gleaming brightly. He didn't care about what those fools thought; he would continue his plans for the good of mankind. He slammed back down into his chair quietly and leaned forwards thoughtfully. He didn't need those stupid judgmental apes telling him what he could and couldn't do; he was his own man after all.

 _ **Future**_

" _He devoted himself to research; but it was only after he turned 70 that his efforts yielded the results he had been searching for"._

From when he started as a prodigy as a young man; Genus had spent 50 years on his research ignoring the people around him who doubted his theories. Calling him a foolish old man. He had neglected marriage, children, relationships or anything that may distract or get in his way of research; thus not even passing his own genes when he had the chance.

Genus stared into the microscope quietly till eventually his research pulled through. The results he had spent half his life on finally came true after all this time. He gasped loudly unable to believe the sight before him. He couldn't believe this was real' after all these years he had proven those stupid fools wrong.

" _First the scientist regained the prime age range of his youth"_

Genus had turned himself from a wrinkled old prune into the stunning and handsome young man he had started out as when he first began his research. With these looks he could find a suitable female mate worthy to pass on his amazing genes.

However in doing so he gave himself eternal youth; the inability to age or grow older much like the vampires of stories. However that meant if he did ever get a mate she would age before him while he remained young and beautiful forever while she turned into a bitter old crone.

" _Then he began cloning himself on mass"_

Genus was a valuable mind and prodigy all over again; the smartest man alive of the future era. To lose him would be a great loss to humanity; thus, he cloned himself in case of an accident resulting in his death. Thus his prodigies would be his clones; continuing on his genes in some form through the ages of time to come.

" _He named his laboratory the house of evolution. And with his clones he conducted countless experiments on animals creating new life and new species"._

He made new breeds, stronger breeds, faster breeds, more intelligent breeds using all manner of best genes and even some kinetic abilities. This way they would be far superior to any current living creature.

" _His experiments then shifted to human subjects…."_

 _ **Now**_

"UUUUGGGH How long is this gonna take?!" Saitama cried in annoyance. He had been going on for hours already god damn it! Get the fucking point; she wanted to get revenge on the fucker who had destroyed her apartment. He would be paying for it after all; not like she had the bills to.

"Uh…." Armoured Gorilla said hesitantly. He hadn't meant for the story to be this long; but she had asked for the whole story. Maybe if he had written it down or just allowed the cyborg to kill him he could have saved her a lot of time.

"What the hell has this got to do with me?" Saitama asked suspiciously. She was just a normal girl who was a heroine for fun; nothing special or worth going after. So what gave this guy the sudden urge to destroy her home like that?

She then raised her eyebrow curiously and pouted a little "You're just trying to look cool again huh?" she said bluntly. I mean what else could you do once you were defeated?

Armoured Gorilla made a weak noise of defeat; he couldn't help it. He just wanted to make an epic speech; was that so bad? I mean he didn't have much else going for him now.

Saitama leaned over him her face glowering with impatience "Enough chit chat; just get to the important part ok?" she ordered firmly. He time was precious after all. She had things to do and problems to solve; hell she might even get a quick nap in later.

Genos loomed over Armoured Gorilla impatiently a cold glare upon his face "My mistress is a very busy woman; summarise it all in 20 words or less" he retorted coldly. He had picked up that speaking too much confused Saitama; making it quick and getting to the point was far easier for her to understand.

Armoured Gorilla mumbled nervously; they did seem awfully impatient and he didn't want to get beaten up more than he already had. So, for the sake of his well being he would go along with their commands.

"Sure…" he said nervously; then smiled closing his eyes apologetically "Sorry about that" he said awkwardly. He hadn't meant to ramble on so much; he just got really into his speech.


	10. C10: Finding the lair

"So, in other words…uh…. the boss man has become passionately curious about you and your body" Armoured Gorilla explained awkwardly. He realized saying this to a young woman sounded utterly perverse; especially the way he had put it. However, the doctor only wanted her for scientific purposes and nothing else.

Saitama glared at him angrily; so some high achieving scientific douchebag had seen her fighting nude (By accident) and suddenly got the hots for her? Why couldn't he just go on a dating website or check out a bar instead like a normal guy? Being a genius didn't mean you had to kidnap girls in order to woo them!

"Too bad; I'm not interested in assholes" Saitama retorted bluntly. She had dated the whole stud; jock, better than you guy in high school and college; she hated those kinds of people.

The fact that he only wanted her for her _body_ and nothing else only made her hate him even more. He was no better than a dirty old man who fondled schoolgirls on the train for a thrill.

"Mistress that is not what he meant" Genos explained bluntly. This guy obviously knew of Saitama's power somehow and he meant to claim it somehow. He hadn't thought that someone would be brave enough to challenge Saitama; but then again there were enemies out there that tended to underestimate her quite a bit.

Saitama glared at the guy crossly; if he didn't want her body sexually then what for? She had no interest in becoming a lab rat; she was a human being after all. She wasn't a prize and she damn well wasn't a pet to amuse others; she was an adult with her own shit to deal with.

"Your body far surpasses normal human limitations" Genos explained bluntly. He had only seen a glimpse of what Saitama was capable of so of course someone else would have caught wind too. They most likely planned on using her as a weapon or tool to further their own goals.

Saitama turned to face Genos curiously her face still annoyed; so, this guy was interested in her _power?_ Why not just go and train himself and see what happened? Seemed like a lot easier and meant she didn't have to constantly claim house insurance for the damage that happened.

"So, he plans on using it for his plans on evolution. Unless he is stopped he will try this again" Genos explained. He wanted Saitama's genes to splice in order to create more powerful human beings. However, to kill Saitama would not be easy; however, he doubted Genus would be able to anyway.

But there was one Saitama was weak to; sexual assault. While she could undoubtedly kick his ass; this guy was a genetic genius. He probably had all sorts of drugs he could use on her to nullify her body.

In that state, he could do whatever he wanted to her and force her to breed his children. Creating stronger and more intelligent offspring against her will to further his own research. To see what kind of child would be born of his intellect and her strength; a far superior child to whatever they were as single beings.

The idea of Saitama's home being further destroyed, stronger enemies coming and Saitama being forced against her will brought great rage upon Genos. This guy would pay for what he had done so far and what he planned on doing.

"We cannot allow him a free hand" If he was able to attack again and do worse harm; they would have no way of fighting against him if these enemies were even stronger. "Our move should be to attack him" Genos warned firmly. If they attacked him he would back off and no longer bother her in the hopes of claiming her power.

Saitama glowered her head bowed in rage; this guy had sent his minions to kidnap her, destroyed her roof, damaged her house and all to learn about her powers? What was worse was that he would undoubtedly attack again. Why couldn't he come himself? Send a challenge note or something like that? Why did he feel the need to attack her?

"Sure; let's do this" Saitama said coldly. This guy would pay for the damage he had done; maybe for good measure she would take a few things to replace her own. I mean fair was fair after all; he had cost her a lot of money and personal items by having his minions crash into her house like that.

"Right" Genos agreed firmly. He then realized they had no idea of how to find this place or where this genus guy was even located? How could they defeat an enemy they had never heard of before?

What was more they were just jumping the gun and not pre-planning their attack? What if he knew they were coming? What if he had weapons they could use to harm them with? "Now?" Genos cried in loud confusion. Surely his mistress had a better plan of how to go about this? Was she not aware of how dangerous it was to simply run in blind?

Saitama walked forward quietly not really caring much about anything; except getting revenge and getting this over with. I mean this guy had started the attack so she might as well finish it to get her own business on track. Sooner the better as they always say.

She pulled a pink leaflet out from under her cape "Yeah; bargain sale on tomorrow. Don't wanna miss out" she explained bluntly. She had meaning to get more female products, discount clothes, meat and such. If she missed out all the goods would be gone before she had the chance to get the best prices.

Armoured Gorilla simply sat where he was in total shock and confusion. This woman was undoubtedly powerful as was her student; yet she acted so uncaring, casual and laid back causing him concern.

"But Mistress Saitama!..." Genos cried anxiously running after her. Wasn't she acting rashly just going to face the enemy without even so much as planning beforehand? Surely they should try and interpret how strong the final enemy was after the minions they had just faced were; how easily they had taken down Saitama's apartment and her defeating them.

"This is no good; better tell Doctor Genus about this" Armoured Gorilla thought to himself. He flipped open his skull to reveal a mini satellite in which he used to contact his master. He should get on with it quickly before they noticed; or he may lose his chance to do so.

"Hey You…" Genos said firmly. He had seen the head of this guy open with some form of communication device underneath. He could definitely tell them where they could find the enemy.

"YES?!" Armoured Gorilla cried anxiously. He didn't want to die; not to these two unknown powerhouses. He planned on living a very long time thank you very much. Yes; he could be a coward when backed into a corner.

"I have one last question" Genos said coldly threatening gorilla with his beam. His face dark and angry ready to kill if he went against him. "The house of evolution cyborg development; did it begin over 4 years ago? How many were created? Did any of them destroy towns in the past?" Genos asked sharply.

It was possible that the person that was after Saitama was also the one who created the cyborg who killed his family. Then he could finally get revenge for all the pain he endured in his life.

Armoured Gorilla shivered nervously "I'm not really sure about such details; in the house of evolution I'm the only combat cyborg" he explained awkwardly. Genos lowered his arm but hummed in content. From what he could tell this guy was speaking the truth so he wasn't lying to him; his scanners confirmed this.

 _ **Meanwhile at hideout**_

"Impossible! Our elite force formed for the destruction of these humans wiped out?!" Genus yelled furiously. But how was that possible? They were formed to be the best of the best; the strongest beings of current mammals. How they hell had they been beaten with their perfect structures?

"According to armoured Gorilla's report; the two responsible are currently trying to locate our hideout" A clone responded bluntly. However how long it would take them to get here was unknown; meaning they should not take this attack lightly by any means whatsoever.

One was a blonde cyborg with amber eyes; the other was a well-built young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. However, she was lacking in hair for some reason for which they could not account.

Genus clicked his teeth in frustration; to have defeated his elite team proved they had to be strong. He had never faced an enemy like this before in his life. "If they manage to make it to the lab; all of our research everything we have been working on. Could be destroyed" Genus explained worriedly.

They had spent their entire life working to acclaim such results; for them to lose it to such a strange yet powerful enemy would be tragic. They could not allow such a thing to happen. He didn't spend half his life working on his ideas and theories for everything to fall apart and be lost like this to a potato headed woman and her robot sidekick.

"We're in serious trouble" another clone retorted bluntly. This enemy was not to be taken lightly; they had to take precaution with this one. Genus clicked his teeth angrily and started to shake with frustration. There was no alternative; they would have to use it.

"There's no alternative…we'll have to use our trump card" Genus retorted in frustration. He didn't want to; given how unstable the experiment was but they had little choice in their current situation.

A few of the other clones gasped in horror and shock; was that really a good idea? Yes he was powerful but he was highly unstable and forced to be chained in the lower levels to keep him at bay.

"Begin preparations for the release of carnage Kabuto" Genus ordered darkly sweat dripping down his brow. He was risking a lot by using this as a weapon; he could end up being killed to defeat this enemy.

The clones cried out in horror their faces showing nothing but absolute fear. Was he insane? Kabuto was by far the strongest and most dangerous creation made in the house of evolution.

Mainly because he could not be controlled; he was mentally unstable and could easily kill his creator had he not been tied down and locked away. "No way!" "That's crazy!" "It's finally happening!" multiple clones cried in a mix of fear, rage and panic. They had all known such a day would come but none were prepared to face it.

"He's right it might be the only way to stop him" another retorted nervously. If this enemy was truly so powerful; only Kabuto could stand up to him. "This is too dangerous" a voice responded manically. He could end up destroying the base, all of them and going on a rampage with no living being able to stand up to him.

"There's no turning back now" another stated coldly. They had come this far; to have all their data wiped out by one ordinary but strong enemy would be tragic. They had to bite the bullet and take that chance no matter what the cost may be.

" _Quit down!"_ Genus snapped sharply; losing their heads like this would do no good. The enemy only grew closer and closer to their hideout. Acting like headless chickens would do no good and simply waste precious time as it was.

"He'll be our last resort" he warned. They would only use him if necessary not straight off the bat. They needed to know what they were dealing with before they used their secret weapon.

"But sir…." A clone stammered nervously. Was this really a good idea? It seemed very risky and a lot of lives could be lost over this. Wouldn't it be best to go over all their other options while they still had the chance to prepare?

"Start by activating all of our traps; first floor to the 8th. If we're lucky they will take care of the intruders" Genus retorted firmly. They would hopefully have no need to release Kabuto; they could get rid of the enemy with ease using the sly approach. He only hoped that it would work instead of using Kabuto.

"I'm aware of what will happen to us should we fail; especially to me" Genus growled. If he failed Kabuto would not only kill his clones but kill him; then nothing would be able to control him and he would murder the entire human race.


	11. C11: Enemy location

"I did not think we would be running the whole way" Genos stated in confusion as he powered through the woods. Surely they could have gotten a bus or something out of the city then they could have hiked the rest of the way; but he was not bothered by the exercise they were doing.

"Got a better plan?" Saitama retorted bluntly. It's not like there were any transport that came this way; plus, it was faster and no traffic to deal with. Plus it was helping keep her in shape; not that her strength didn't but she had to maintain her body somehow.

"It was my assumption you had the ability to fly" Genos explained apologetically. I mean she was a strong heroine after all; such things were normal in that area. However it seemed she lacked in that one superhero power; however that didn't make her weak by any means whatsoever.

"You know humans can't do that, right?" Saitama retorted sarcastically. Only aliens and mutants could so such a thing; I mean behind her strength she was still normal. They then began leaping up a rocky boulder mountain. Saitama mentally sighed as it meant her breasts would only bounce around more than they had been while running.

"It's astounding that you are never late; you are a true heroine" Genos retorted proudly. To always be on time to save the day and defeat dangerous enemies just like in comic books. This only made him admire Saitama all the more for what she was capable of; how she didn't have any fans was astounding to him.

"Really? Your joking, right? I hardly ever arrive on time" Saitama retorted her tone joking. No matter what it was she was always late no matter what the situation was; kind of a pain really. The fact that she had a bad memory didn't help either; she tended to have to write important things down just so she didn't forget.

Genos thumped down swiftly landing outside the enemies' base. It was smaller than he thought it would be but still pretty large. However, it would be an easy feat for someone like him to take down.

"This is the location that lackey told us about" Genos confirmed sternly. He had told the truth after all; otherwise he would have had to inflict further damage to him. However it didn't seem like such a big deal after Armoured Gorilla had given that extensive speech on his creator; he expected something...a bit more flashy.

"So, this is…." Saitama trailed off. It looked to be nothing more than a mossy, vine covered abandoned building; so much for a hideout. She had expected something more SCI-Fi based; all technological and advanced science; like out of the movies. This looked like some run down hotel that the city had forgotten to demolish.

"The house of evolutions" Genos confirmed proudly. They had finally found it; now Saitama could get revenge for her house and he could get more information on his enemy.

Saitama counted quietly droning off at the last minute "Seems like there is at least 8 floors" she confirmed lazily. God that would mean a lot of stairs and useless searching; but whatever it was good exercise and she was anything but lazy so...whatever.

Before she could speak another word; Genos blasted the entire block to ash within a matter of seconds creating a shock wave and a large smoky cloud to erupt from the current location.

"Um…wasn't that a bit much?" Saitama said thoughtfully. They could have at least checked out the building a little before taking such actions. Luckily there was nobody inside but if there had been; that would have made them murderers. He really was a bit too impulsive sometimes; maybe he should work on toning that down.

Genos said nothing his head bowed low; he then turned to face his sensei adamantly his expression stern. "You see; in the method of efficiency I thought it would be best to simply get trouble out of the way" Genos explained calmly.

Saitama stared at the new cavern before them "Well; we could have at least seen if they could manage to put up a fight" she explained awkwardly. But now they would never know.

"You kind of jumped the gun on that one" she scolded slightly. He really needed to learn how to be patient instead of constantly just using weapons as a first resort. Genos looked around curiously before Saitama stopped before a steel trap door. It obviously led somewhere meaning an underground hideout of sorts.

Saitama crouched down and yanked on the bolted door to reveal stairs leading somewhere "Guess he's hiding in the basement" she said bluntly. Typical jock; he acted big and tough but basically lived in his basement instead of actually lived in his basement and never had any form of human contact.

 _ **In basement**_

It was dank, dark and wet; water dripped from the ceiling, pipes and soaked the floor. It was profusely dark with only the ceiling lights to offer some form of illumination in the shadowed halls.

A large cry was heard echoing from the hallways. One of Genus clones stood in a giant room shooting a gun endlessly at a giant brown beast standing before him. " _Stop it; just stay away"_ the clone begged desperately. Why did he feel the need to do this? Why couldn't he just be reasonable and obey?

Within an instant, he was punched by Kabuto causing him to explode just like the other clones. The room was splattered with blood revealing Kabuto had indeed slaughtered every single one.

Genus quietly walked up from behind quietly gazing upon the massacre. Though he had tried to avoid he would have to risk talking to the beast himself. "Hey…. carnage Kabuto" Genus responded nervously. His heart was in his throat and his skin was dancing with fear; sweat dripping from all over his body.

The beat turned to face his master quietly; he knew that voice. It was the voice of the one who created him; but also, kept him locked down here in the darkness. So after all this time he had finally showed his face instead of just a computer screen hiding in a room in the higher ups; mocking him with his freedom.

"Tell me are you feeling alright? It seems you killed a bunch of my clones again" Genus asked animosity strong in his tone. This felt like a bad idea; such a bad idea. No matter he could always create more using his technology and genes; though it would take a while for them to grow.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked somewhat beggingly. Surely this would be enough for now; to hold him off before he found that bald woman and her accomplice. Thankfully they were in the higher ups of the building meaning they would meet them soon enough.

Carnage Kabuto turned to face him his eyes filled with annoyance "You _fool_! Why the hell would I be satisfied huh?" he growled angrily. For all he had endured up till now as a test subject he had a lot of pent up rage and hate towards the doctor.

The doctor stood there quietly his face grimaced; he knew just how angry and resentful this creature was towards him. For keeping him locked up inside here and never letting him go outside.

"I've been kept locked up beneath the earth; I'm the strongest warrior ever of the house of evolution!" he growled fiercely snapping his restraining collar from his neck. If he was by far the most powerful creation; why was he treated as some form of slave instead of the god he was?

"You were _imprisoned_ because your mentally unstable. We couldn't control you there was no choice in the matter" Genus explained coldly. For all he had managed to combine all the best attributes; he lacked the sanity the rest of them all had. He was unreasonable and nothing but a giant ball of destructive form; a mindless weapon.

Kabuto slammed his foot down and moved closer to his master laughing manically "You couldn't control me?". Just what made him think he ever could? Stupid fool. Guess this was a real bite in the ass after working so hard for so many years to create him.

"I am the ultimate accumulation of the new human you guys have sought for so long!" Kabuto mocked. He was everything he had ever wanted into one being; so why did he hate him so much? Why was he not praising him instead?

"My physical strength and intelligence are incomparable to your own. The way I see it…" Kabuto mocked leaning down to face his master menacingly."…You and all of your clones should be obeying me" he mocked licking the sweat from Genus. He could practically smell the fear on this guy; how interesting indeed.

"No, you're a failure…." Genus mentally thought as he watched the beast before him. "…. It's true you perform at unheard levels; you lack humanity" he growled. He was disgusted that his intellect had managed to create something so...psychotic.

He lacked a sense of fear, a heart, mercy, all reasonable things any living creature should have. This creature was nothing but blood lust and sadism in a shell of a beetle; that's why he locked him away.

"Go ahead and kill me if you want; plenty of clones could take my place" Genus explained calmly. He had cloned multiple versions of himself; each with his personality and make up.

They could take over his role with his ideals as they all thought about the same thing. They were all the same through and through to every fiber of their being. They had the same goals, the same ideals; they were all his copy from his personality to his date of birth.

"Huuuuh?" the beast growled mockingly. What was this? He wanted to die? Is that why he came here alone? Guess he would finally get some peace by killing the very person who had caged him up like a pet and never let him be free to do what he was born to do; create carnage.

"But I have a favour to ask first; there's a specimen I simply must have" Genus explained adamantly. A picture of the very seductive Saitama looking blank faced while Genos followed her into the lab showed up before them.

Kabuto looked up at the screen quietly; he could see a young woman in strange clothes walking beside a blonde cyborg. But why would Genus want that girl? Did he plan on using her for another experiment? Or something more personal?

"She's proven to be incredibly strong despite her appearance; only you could defeat her" Genus explained coldly. With all his intellect he would be beaten by her easily; seeing as how efficiently she had taken out all his lackeys upon trying to capture her from her home.

"I want you to catch her for me" he added wearily. He was the only one who could do it; the only one who was strong enough. However part of him doubted what he was doing; that he was being too reckless and should have tried something else entirely.

Kabuto laughed darkly; new prey huh? She looked pretty tasty for a human girl; perhaps he could have some fun with her. He wondered what she would sound like if she screamed in pain as he hurt her over and over again; fear filling her pretty little eyes.


End file.
